Dirty Yet Virginal
by AULOVE
Summary: Modern AU Everlark College - Katniss is a Frustrated College Student who is secretly in love with Peeta Mellark but what happens when her friends Johanna, Madge and her Cressida get involved.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi All I really hope you enjoy my latest story Dirty yet Virginal, It's a funny romp that is kind based on real events. You know what they say life is stranger than fiction. I hope you guys enjoy post and review.

Thank You ct522 for betaing the story for challenging me to be a better writer always. MUAH! (besos y abrazos)

PS you know I don't own the Hunger Games right...

* * *

She was, as Johanna Mason her Resident Hall Assistant (RA) called her, dirty yet virginal. Jo even gave her a picture frame with those words printed in them. The truth was it fit her to a tee. She lusted after Peeta Mellark, and dreamt of him on a nightly basis. But Katniss Everdeen did not have the courage to pursue him. She was a loner by nature, very timid and shy until provoked. She was still a virgin.

Katniss pushed her hair away from her face as she quickly picked up her pack back. The bed next to hers was empty. Her roommate was a senior who lived in town with her boyfriend. Katniss had a room to herself within a suite. Her other suite-mate was brilliant but odd girl, who preferred to go by just the letter 'Z', whose roommate, Lin, was always down the hall with her other friends Qin, Tammy, Ming-Na, and Amy. Neither one ever saw Lin, so it was just the two girls in a great big suite.

Today was the start of her second semester of college. She pressed her fingers to her lips and pressed her finger tips against her one picture of Peeta Mellark that was taped to her mirror. Today was the day she was going to finally speak to him.

"You can do it, Katniss. You can tell him you have a crush on him. No more stalling. Today you are going to find him and say 'Hi Peeta.' Then you are going to ask him for coffee." Katniss admonished to herself, though the likelihood of this was zero to nil because she just did not have the gumption to do it.

She swallowed quickly as her heart raced.

Katniss chickened out as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had liked Peeta Mellark since they were in District Twelve Middle School. When her father died, Peeta was the only one from her grade who went to the funeral. It was raining, but he stood in the rain in his dark suit together with his father. None of her other friends came. Not Lev, not Bristol, not Glimmer or Clove. Only Peeta Mellark whom she hardly knew came. He brought cheese buns to her family. Stayed by her side, silently greeting and thanking people as if he knew them, something neither she nor her mother cold do.

Back then, he had an angelic, round face, chubby and cute, it was then her crush began. That was the last she saw of him. After that, her mother moved them. The house became too much for her mother. She spent a stint in the psychiatry ward. Her father's friend Haymitch took them in and moved them to his apartment above a liquor store that was still in their school district, but the apartment was on the seeder side of town.

By the time Katniss saw Peeta in High School he morphed into the 'it' guy while she had become an introvert. She couldn't go up to him. He was so popular, and she was just the weird, quiet kid with an obsession with bows and arrows. It just so happened, they both ended going to the same college and Jo had caught Katniss staring at Peeta one day. Ever since then, Jo wouldn't leave her alone. Katniss had endured her first semester of college being taunted by Jo about her V-Card.

Johanna Mason was waiting for her outside of her suite. "So is the virgin queen going to get deflowered today?"

"Shut up Jo." Katniss muttered as she locked the door behind her.

"You need to hump that boy. Your hoo-ha must be screaming for release." Jo absentmindedly said while eating away at her nail bed.

"JO" Katniss whispered fiercely admonishing. As they walked toward the elevator, a group of guys passed. One of them, a tall golden guy heard Jo, looked up, then smiled and winked salaciously at her. Katniss eyes widened and she quickly looked away.

"Really Katniss, this is college. You have to get some while the getting is good. Go out there and find a joy stick to play with -"

As Jo spoke Katniss became redder and redder.

"Look I have to go to class now." Katniss muttered under her breath. She rushed forward. Part of her degree required for her to take a humanities course. Katniss was not sure what to take because she did not do humanities. She was on the educational track with her emphases on physical education. Katniss procrastinated during the registration period so when the time came to choose, she picked the first class that was available. It was an art history course, yet she had not read the full description in the course manual. Katniss supposed art history wouldn't be too bad.

Katniss found a seat toward the back rows. She never liked calling attention to herself. It was then that a woman wearing a bright neon pink suit came out.

"Good morning! For those of you who have not received the missive, your Introduction to Art History Class has been cancelled."

Katniss was one of those who groaned as the lights were dimmed and the screen lowered.

"Actually I should restate my last argument; your class has been blended with my Introduction to the Male Form in Art History. If you wish to continue, please stay. Otherwise, see me after class."

Katniss was stuck. It was this or nothing. She opened up a note book, and reached for a pen in her knapsack. She sensed when someone sat next to her, but she did not pay attention. The lecture hall was pretty full.

"Now My name is Professor Effie Trinket. This semester we will be studying the male nude." Professor Trinket clicked on the remote control device and out came a full frontal picture of a naked man.

Katniss gasped, her eyes widening as she sank low in her chair.

"You look like you have never seen one before?"

Katniss neck snapped to her side, she wished the world would swallow her up. There sitting next to her was Peeta Mellark.

* * *

Weeks Later...

* * *

Three weeks later Katniss sat in class fidgeting as her professor put up yet another painting of a naked man. She as hunched over in her chair taking diligent notes carefully avoiding the image in front of her. Her legs nervously shook as she could glimpsed Peeta's black and white converse sneakers, his laces once more double knotted. He stretched his legs out as he leaned back to observe the painting.

Katniss couldn't wait for the class to be over. She wanted to very much to get out of there. It was ironic fate delivered Peeta Mellark to her doorstep but she still did not know how to get his attention much less speak to him. On the first day of class Katniss left class, determined to switch into another elective. Unfortunately the school's servers crashed and the mobile app and the website were inaccessible to the students. All changes had to be done at the Registrars Office. Needless to say, the lines were so long, they spilled out into the hallway, no matter how many times she tried, Katniss never made it inside the actual office and then the deadline came and went - no more changes could be done without reparations. So here she was stuck sitting next to Peeta and forced to look at pictures of men with their privates in various stages of arousal.

"Now class, as you can see the strength of the arms of this bronze." Professor Trinket chirped on.

Katniss bit her lips as she pushed her long hair away from her face to peek at the cup on the fold-able sleeve of the desk. She preferred to stare at the musculature of the arm just to her side. The way his fingers curled around the cup. The play of muscles as he lifted his drink to his lips always fascinated her. Katniss pondered the magical question - did he take sugar in his tea? She watched the spectacle wetting, her lips leaning in slightly to get a better view.

Peeta always drank tea with no milk. Katniss loved to look at the way he drank his tea. The way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed the warm liquid made her impure thoughts come to mind. She wanted to place small kisses on his neck and lap that little dot of tea on the corner of his mouth. She once more questioned if there was sugar in his tea.

"I don't."

The deep but yet soft voice that belonged to Peeta snapped her out of her blatant staring, "Wha…."

"I don't take sugar in my tea." Peeta winked.

Katniss eyes widened. She must of spoken out loud without knowledge. Mortified Katniss blinked. The lights in the room came on and Katniss shook her head.

Reality was she was never good at this. Her only kiss was with her best friend Gale, and it was a disaster. He was drunk and it had been awful. Katniss did not think she was made for relationships until she met Jo, who constantly was pushing her to step out of her comfort zone. The professor was stating something.

Katniss tilted her head to listen to the woman who wore a lime green wig, and all black jumpsuit. The class groaned as she spoke"….I want you to pair up. Go to the exhibit that is on loan from the Guggenheim this weekend, then to an event where the male form is being displayed. I know its Valentines Day weekend, but I must stress, this paper is half of your grade. You are dismissed."

At the end of class Katniss shot out of the room.

"Katniss, wait!" Peeta called.

Katniss paused but did not turn her head around. She clutched her notebook tightly, her face scrunch as she cursed under her breath.

"Hey you walk pretty fast."

Katniss stared, but could not speak. Her face was frozen into an awkward smile for sure. Her palms became sweaty. It was not fair he that was gorgeous, his frame was not stocky, it was muscular, Katniss knew. She had gone to enough of his wrestling matches to know that he had a very nice body. His wavy blond hair fell across his forehead.

"So you like art?"

Katniss shook her head no.

"Is it an elective?"

Katniss nodded her head up and down.

"Cool, I am a business major but I like art and took this for fun. Though I didn't think this would happen. So do you want to exchange numbers?"

Katniss felt as if the world was turning on its axis. Peeta Mellark was speaking to her and she had no idea on how to act cool. Even as she spoke it sounded harsh to her ears. "Ah, sure."

"Yeah we can work together go to the exhibit together, find a place where the male form is revered. I think Professor Trinket won't mind if we work together. She did say she wanted us to pair up."

Katniss swallowed and nodded. As she watched him write his number on a blank page of her notebook, she nervously wrote down her prepaid phone number on his paper.

"Well" A slow grin spread on his perfect face. "I'll text you tonight."

Katniss nodded once more as she watched him walk away. Her underwear was ruined - she was going to have to take a shower and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hi All here's chapter Two, thanks' for the likes and reviews. I am kind of fascinated by the idea of Katniss infatuated with Peeta for most of her life, what do you think? I think she needs a little courage and isn't' that what friends are for.

thank you once more to ct522 for betaing this story your are the best.

* * *

Katniss nervously bit her nails. She had not been able to eat, and she was so frustrated, she had taken two showers. Her phone buzzed. The sound scared her. Her eyes opened wide. She grabbed her phone and was slightly disappointed to see that it was Johanna with another text. This was a picture of a wrinkled Rapunzel waiting for her prince who was a skeleton at the base of the tower.

Jo most likely found this funny.

Katniss threw her phone across the bed. It buzzed again but she did not pay attention to it. She instead decided to go to sleep. She turned off the lights and settled in to bed.

Her phone buzzed again.

Katniss ignored it.

After a few moments it buzzed again.

Angrily Katniss sat up, "Jo, I swear I am not in the mood for your jokes."

She was about to call Jo and curse her out when she saw that the text messages were from Peeta. She dropped the phone on the bed from nerves. She waved her fingers about like when she washed them and there was no way to dry them. Katniss thought it ironic she could take down a dear with a bow and arrow, but a simple text message from Peeta Mellark set her heart fluttering.

"Okay Katniss Everdeen. You get yourself together. You are going to look at his messages and you are going to reply nonchalantly. Do you hear me young lady?" Katniss admonished herself to stop acting like a shy wildflower. Straightening her shoulders and pushing her hair away from her face, Katniss calmly picked up the phone.

She opened the text:

" **Hi. It's me, Peeta. This weekend if you are available we can do our assignment. I have secured tickets for something fun on Friday night. Don't worry you, don't have to dress up. T-shirt and jeans are okay.** "

The first text was okay she read it without so much as a girlish whimper. She moved to the next text message.

" **Since Sunday is Valentines Day, I say we do it up with the art show our teacher wants us to attend and some food. I know a great place to eat. Let me know if it's okay, though I know you'd most likely have to wear a dress or something.** "

The second message gave her heart failure.

Katniss dialed Jo's number automatically.

"Brainless, you calling about my pic aren't ya?" Jo's laughter filtered through the phone.

Katniss didn't say anything.

Jo's voice seemed concerned, "Brainless, you there?" After a beat, Jo said, "Katniss Everdeen if you don't speak to me I'm calling the cops and so help me if you are well and this is some sort of sick joke."

Katniss swallowed, her voice was marginally above a whisper. "He asked me out."

"What?"

"He asked me out, Jo via text."

"Well Hoo-freaking-rah," Jo's sarcastic voice was clear and aggressive over the phone speaker.

"What do I do?"

"Well I don't know about you, but if you haven't answered him yet, I suggest you do. You do want to go on this date with him, don't you?"

Katniss looked at her phone she swiped the screen and quickly typed 'okay' and sent it before she could have any reservations. "I said okay."

"Great! Congratulations! you now have a date with Peeta Mellark."

"Jo, I need help. I need a dress for the date. What do I wear?" Her phone buzzed as she spoke she looked and saw he had answered back with the time they would be getting together on Friday and where to meet him.

"Oh jeez, Brainless, really! Okay so nothing I would have would do you good, because knowing the Boy Scout he will take you someplace respectable. So I am going to ask my roommate Madge to help. Her tastes are conservative. When is your date?"

"Sunday," Katniss felt she was way in over her head.

"Great! We'll go shopping on Friday."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't I am going out with him," Katniss murmured.

Jo whistled, "This kid is genius! Two dates in one."

"Well this date is jeans and tee-shirt so it's more my speed, though he didn't specify where he is taking me."

"Kid, you can't wear just any jeans and tee-shirt. Hold up…" Jo put her phone on speaker. Katniss could hear Jo and this girl named Madge speaking together. Their voices were joined by another. The discussion was fast and muffled because in the background Katniss could hear the television and music going at the same time.

"Hey guys I'm still here?"

"Hold on, brainless. We are making critical decisions here."

Katniss sat back against her head board. "What the hell did I get myself into?"

"Katniss, are you there?" A feminine voice called out, as all the outside noise came to a stop.

"Yes, who is this?"

"She'd be like you're fairy godmother." Another voice said slightly harder edged than the first one.

"Stop it, Cressida. Seriously though, Katniss, we all agree you need an emergency shopping expedition tomorrow since you have two dates on Friday. What is your schedule like?"

Katniss stared at her phone and contemplated hanging up. Shopping expedition, her foot. She did not need to shop. She was fine. She was about to tell Jo and her roommates she would be fine when her suite-mate knocked on her door. The girl wore all black and was covered in tattoos but she was a certified genius who got her first degree when she was fifteen. She kept to herself and never spoke unless she had to.

"You got visitors."

Katniss frowned. No one ever came to see her. "Thanks Z."

She left her room but was pushed inside the double occupancy room by Jo and her two suite-mates.

"Brainless meet your beauty squad, Cressida and Madge."

Katniss eyes went round on her face. Cressida had a partially shaved head with a vine tattoo on her skull and Madge looked like a beauty queen.

"She's pretty, I'll give her that." Cressida said, slowly circulating Katniss.

"I need to see her wardrobe." Madge headed straight for the built in closet in the room.

"This is as good as it gets for Brainless." Johanna pointed to Katniss flannel pajama bottoms and ratty old tee-shirt with a rubber chicken on it.

"Hey!" Katniss protested,tugging at her shirt.

"Don't worry I brought the experts. Cressida is a communication major but she knows about looks and stuff. Madge here is a Business Major and transferred here from NY FIT."

"You have nothing to wear." Madge murmured from the closet. She pulled out a pair. "Mom jeans? Really? I don't care what they say, these are not flattering on ANYONE!"

"Hey, my sister gave me those!" Katniss was going to reach out to get them, but both Cressida and Jo pulled her back. They shook their head in a warning. Helplessly Katniss watched Madge throw out her jeans in the trash.

"If I ever catch you wearing those jeans, I'll set fire to them."

Katniss pulled back. She could see why Jo and Cressida were afraid of Madge. She might have looked mild mannered but she had a steel rod running up her back. "I won't, I promise, but you are going to have to explain it to my little sister."

"Oh I will, but first on to the problem at hand. I mean I can buy her stuff."

"Nope, Katniss doesn't do charity isn't that right?" Jo shot Katniss a look.

Katniss began to nod in agreement. She didn't like owing anyone. She always found a way to pay quickly and efficiently

"By the looks of her she doesn't have enough money to do much, though." Madge seemed disappointed.

"We can take her to the Good Will and a few thrift shops I know of." Cressida nodded.

"Yes but we need to get her the proper undergarments as well. She is lacking in that department." Madge gave Katniss the once over before turning to rummage through her bureau.

"I am right here, would you guys stop speaking of me as if I am not in the Room! And who gave you permission to look through my underwear?" Katniss exclaimed in frustration.

"You know I may know of a place she can go. I know a guy who runs it and he'll give me so great discounts."

"No, no, no, no!" Katniss shook her head but before she could say anything else the trio left with out saying goodbye, Katniss stared at their retreating form utterly in shock. After being prodded, poked fun at and ignored she felt like she was pat of some social experiment. Katniss plopped her self on the bed.

"You know if it's any consolation I think you're hot just the way you are." Z raised her eyebrows at Katniss.

Katniss looked up to see her suite-mate close the door. She wondered if this would be worth it, picturing herself being hunted down by Jo and her two roommates.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a short one I know but I want to get to the date (wiggles eyebrows) Thank you for your patience with this story I hope you really enjoy it.

PS I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

Katniss groaned into her pillow as she heard the banging on the door.

"Z," Katniss called out not wanting to get up.

The one thing she hated doing was getting up early on a day she did not have to. College was truly the only time she had ever gotten this opportunity to be lazy. Growing up she had to get up early to go to work, rush to school, after school work again, and finally at the end of the night go home make sure her sister Prim was fed, and that their homework was done. Katniss often went to sleep late because she had to do laundry, pack lunches, and do all of the other things an adult did, because of their situation.

Boyfriends, dances, dates and the things other teenagers went through were all foreign concepts to Katniss. Peeta asking her out was a like the visit of a celestial occurrence like a comet or solar eclipse. Katniss was not sure how she was supposed to behave nonetheless dress and that was the reasoning for last nights embarrassment. She was not sure if she would ever live down having her bargain cheep discounted and hand me down clothing openly discussed as if she was the worst offender.

No one except save Johanna knew what her life was like. Johanna herself had a rough childhood, but Katniss never asked because she was sure Jo would never tell her. Katniss didn't push, she respected Jo. However Jo's friends were still up for deliberation.

Katniss thought Cressida was cool peoples. Cressida at the ripe age of twenty was a woman. She was sophisticated, focused yet laid back and in control. Madge was a force to be reckoned with and behind the sweet smile and the pretty polished veneer Katniss thought to herself she never wanted to get on her bad side. Turning around in bed she covered her ears.

The pounding continued.

"Z, get the door." Katniss put her pillow over her head.

The pounding continued. Katniss came to the conclusion her roommate Z must not be in the apartment.

Groggily she dragged herself from her bed. She had been to lazy to braid her hair an this morning her hair was one big hair ball. Angrily she swung the door open to her dorm suite.

"You're awake! Great! We have a big day ahead of us," Madge said brightly as she pushed past Katniss into the apartment.

It was only 6:15 in the morning.

"Wait what," Katniss was instantly in a bad mood at the sight of the perky blond that made fun of her wardrobe. The woman didn't stop speaking. Katniss shook her groggy head. The only good thing that occurred last night, were her dreams, she had Peeta running around naked in her head. She was achy and needy. These dates were going to be the end of her.

"Hello Earth to Katniss are you even listening to me? Jo was right you're not much of a people person." Madge muttered under her breath but Katniss understood what she was saying.

"Why are you hear so early?"

"Jo refused to give me the master key to open up your door. We have a lot to do, we have to get you to a salon so that they can trim away your dead ends and then we have to shop for undergarments, shoes, wardrobe and no doubt make up and some other stuff as well."

Katniss stood there slack jawed.

"Come on stop staring at me. Go take a shower we have to get out of here as soon as possible. As my Aunt Effie says, time is of the essence." Madge clapped her hands as she pushed Katniss toward the bathroom.

Katniss had no idea the blond beauty queen could be so darned tough. The first place they headed to was a high end salon called Cinna's where she was given a haircut by a stylist who were learning the trade for free. Then they stopped to get coffee, well coffee for Madge, tea for her. Katniss couldn't stomach coffee. After that it was a blur of stores and fitting rooms.

Four hours later she found herself being squeezed into yet another pair of jeans. Behind her was an assortment of dresses, shirts and skirts. This was the third store, it turned out, Cressida knew plenty of places to get clothing on the cheap. This place had things with tickets on them. Katniss had always been a conscious consumer. She did her due diligence with coupons and always bought things on sale. Going to school was her biggest splurge. She had picked it for the value and the most amount of scholarships and financial aid she could get. This world of getting pretty was all a mystery to her.

Until today, she had no idea women's jeans came in so many shapes and sizes and degrees of shades. Her forehead was pressed up against the stall of the changing room. The space was oppressive, three walls with no mirror and the only thing that separated her from her three torturers was a curtain. . So far she had not found an escape clause.

"Come on Brainless let's see."

"Alright, I'm coming," Katniss uttered feeling this was a waste of her time. She shoved the curtain aside.

Three pair of critical eyes judged her jeans. Katniss wanted to drop kick them all for making her go through this.

"I like them, her butt looks good in them." Jo slapped Katniss on her behind.

"The dark wash is good, it hides a multitude of stains better than lighter wash jeans," Cressida nodded her approval.

"This cut makes her look taller and leaner but accentuates her curves." Madge said right before shoving dresses toward Katniss. "Try these on."

Katniss obediently took the clothing and went back into the little room that was to be her final resting place. As she shifted out of the jeans, she could hear them speaking. When she tried on the first dress on a red halter, Katniss grimaced. This was not it. She pushed the curtain aside. "Guys this doesn't feel right."

The looks on there faces let her know she was correct.

"Ugh she's right. The red looks good on her but she doesn't have the boobs for a dress like that." Cressida mused.

Katniss flushed beet red, then turned around sliding the curtain. The next one was a white one. It was nice but it felt to bridal. "This feels too formal."

Jo pushed the curtain aside, then cracked up.

Cressida laughed.

"Yep don't want to give him the wrong idea." Madge said pulling the curtain closed.

Katniss hid her half smile as she stripped from the white dress and put it on the hanger. Some girl would want to buy that for a special night. She took a look at the last dress. Her hand touched the soft blue material. It reminded her of something her mother would have worn for her dad. It would also match his blue eyes. Katniss quietly put on the simple dress. This felt right. In the corner of the room the bag that contained a box of shoes she had purchased at the last store. She took them out and put them on.

The low-heeled shoes felt right.

She opened the curtain and from the soft gasps of her handlers, she knew her torture was finally over.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note, first off thank you for your kind reviews, and your words of encouragement. Thank you for the follows. I finally finished chapter four, its the first date. Sorry for the long wait but I hope you like it very much.

PS. I do not own the hunger games

Thank you ct522 for making me write better, and for betaing this chapter

* * *

Friday night came too soon. Katniss nervously tugged on her high low knit tunic in the russet orange color. She took her purse and her father's jacket as she left her apartment.

She got a text messages from Jo, Madge and Cressida, each encouraging her. Well, actually, Jo's picture was pornographic and reminded her to use the condoms that Jo diligently stuffed into her purse this afternoon. Katniss shook her head as she walked to the student center. She spotted Peeta standing outside with a small package gripped in his hands.

"Hey," Katniss greeted.

"Wow you look great!"

His blue eyes grew wide with wonder. Katniss blushed shyly at his gaze. She bit her bottom lip. He was wearing an orange polo shirt and dark jeans and his black and white converse sneakers were double knotted. "You, ah, look nice too."

His smiled shyly. "Here this is for you but you can't open it until we get there."

"Okay," Katniss took the small gift bag. "I think we should get going."

"Oh, Yeah, yeah, this way, my car is this way." Peeta said shifting his feet, a red flush appearing on his cheeks.

Katniss was curious as she quietly followed him. They didn't speak much in the car but that was okay with her. She just wondered where they were going. It wasn't until they got to the arena that she frowned. "WWE?"

"Yeah well these guys in the WWE wrestling have to take care of their bodies. It's their livelihood."

"Oh," Katniss blinked. "You wrestled while in high school."

"Yeah, but I wasn't very good."

"No you were really a great wrestler. Your brother cheated you that one year and the next two years you were undefeated." Katniss said as she piled out of the car. Peeta got out of the car and glanced at her over the hood of the car.

"You went to my wresting meets?"

Having been caught admitting to stalking him, Katniss nodded slightly.

"I used to go to your archery competitions."

She whispered back, in total awe, "You did?"

"Yeah you were unbeatable." Peeta walked next to her.

Katniss noticed how his hands brushed hers.

"Oh, yeah, you can open your gift,"he said.

Katniss opened the bag and found the tickets and a backstage passes. "Peeta?"

"Well my brother knows one of the guys who works here. I called in for a favor. We can ask the wrestlers questions after the meet for the class."

Katniss could not help the way her lips gently lifted into a smile. She took out the backstage passes, gave one to him and put the lanyard with the backstage passes over her head. The arena vibrated and the roar of the crowd collided against their ears and chest as they entered the packed stadium. Katniss could not help looking around at the people who came, they were dressed in shirts of their favorite wrestlers, others had their face painted, and yet others dressed to look like their favorite stars. She hung on to Peeta's hand as they navigated through the crowds. When they got to the checkpoint, their passes were scanned.

They were given access to the front row. From her vantage point she could see the broadcasters who were being filmed. The lights were lowered and the announcement came on that the show was about to begin. A roar that circled the space was lifted up to the heavens. Katniss could see just how excited Peeta was and she smiled simply observing the call for the first match. She could see the stars of the wrestling as they made their way toward the arena during spectacle. They were men whose bodies were toned and whose skin shined. Katniss was impressed by their physicality and ability to move quickly.

She found herself getting into the world, she abandoned herself to the entertainment along side with him. She and Peeta jumped up and cheered booed at the same things. She found herself laughing when he took a selfie of them sitting together. Katniss was a having a great time. Her palms did become sweaty when special guest Randy Orton showed up. The man was six foot five and just mouth-watering.

"He'd be your hall pass."

Katniss head snapped to Peeta.

"What?"

"If you were my girlfriend he would be your celebrity hall pass." Peeta looked red.

Katniss blushed then shook her head. "You don't have competition anywhere."

For a brief moment, they did not hear the crowd, the venue fading away. Katniss looked away first, her gaze resting on the ring. She felt the way his hand gently covered her. For the rest of the night they held hands, even backstage.

They were taken down a hallway to a room with a leather couch. Katniss sat down and Peeta sat next to her.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I never realized how much fun watching this type of wrestling could be." Katniss admitted, "I never got to watch television, I worked in the hardware store next to Haymitch's liquor store, and when I got home I was either too tired or had to do homework. Besides Prim always had her shows on and I was forced to watch whatever she wanted."

Peeta laughed "In my house my brothers controlled the t.v. in our room, they always had this and sports. I wanted to watch the cooking shows but they were bigger than me. So, I kinda fell in love with wrestling because of them."

Katniss grinned. "At least this is fun, I had to watch Barbie videos all the time."

"That's so cute."

Both Katniss and Peeta were startled to see giant bald man standing in the room.

"Who are you?" Katniss asked.

"I'm Art, I was in one of the matches today."

Katniss didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"You guys together?"

"First date," Peeta cleared his throat.

"Kid if I had a hottie like her I'd be doing more than talking to her." The man scoffed, "Why don't you step aside and let a real man handle this filly."

Katniss looked toward the man and she protectively put her hand on Peeta's shoulder. He was mistaking Peeta's youthful innocence and soft demeanor. Katniss knew Peeta to be freakishly strong. "We're also here doing research on a paper. We need to know how much work it takes to maintain your physique."

The wrestler laughed suddenly. "Man your girl is protecting you."

Katniss replied "So what if I am, he's man enough to let me. Besides he's strong, stronger than you think."

Peeta placed his arm around Katniss. "She's the best, and she's also a hunter very skilled with a bow and arrow so I wouldn't bother her too much."

The wrestler whistled, then said, "Kid, this young lady is a keeper."

Then the door opened, and Randy Orton stepped wearing striped sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt, and Katniss looked at Peeta, then whispered to him , "Nope he's not worthy of a hall pass."

Peeta's goofy smile made her smile. They ignored the two wrestlers in the room for a minute.

"Hey Art you're needed in payroll."

Katniss watched the man called Art leave with relief. She turned her attention to the tall man she blinked taking him his muscular physique.

"So did you kids enjoy the show?"

"Yeah," Both Katniss and Peeta answered at the same time.

"Great, I heard you have a paper due about the male body and fitness?"

"We are taking an art class about the male form and we have a few questions." Peeta said.

Randy smiled then said, "Sounds interesting."

"I know I'd like to know how important your fitness is?" Katniss blushed, as she spoke, she looked to him, Peeta offered his hand. She greedily took it.

"Would you like to see our training facilities? They travel with us from city to city."

Peeta looked so eager, Katniss spoke for both of them, "We would love to."

As they walked around the arena she did not mind seeing Peeta act like a fangirl over the wrestlers one bit as long as they held each other hand. Fact was, she was fangirling over Peeta. He was special, and her heart leaped in her chest and did not stop well after she was snuggled into her bed, wishing he was with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

Hi all sorry for the delay, here is CH5 it's what I call the interrogation. It's some thing all your friends do after a really big date. Although I think if you were more like Katniss you would prefer anything to this.

CT522 thank you for beta'ing this story!

PS...y'all know the shpeal...I don't own the Hunger Games...ect.

* * *

The Café on Campus was a quiet place many students went to study to hang out quietly. It was exactly a fifteen minute walk from her suite when she wanted to take her time, when she was rushing she could make it there in half the time. This morning Katniss took her time she knew she was walking into an inquisition. Katniss was summoned by Jo and the girls to meet them at the Café a precisely 10:30 in the morning.

This morning Katniss woke up to a myriad of text messages and voicemail messages from Jo, Madge and Cressida. It was funny actually because each message was like who they were. Jo straight out asked her if he popped her cherry in her text messages. Cressida left a detailed voicemail that sounded like reporter conducting an interview. Madge's messages were a combination of a squealing voicemail and several emojies all culminating in one question how did it go.

However it was her roommate Z that question that took the cake. Z wanted to know what dating a male of the same species was like. Katniss was stunned but she shook her head until her phone began to vibrate again with messages. She didn't want to go Z said it was a normal rite of passage to be summoned by her friends after an important date.

According to Z in the wild alpha female animals have always gathered at the water hole to eye and chose proper mates. Katniss did not agree with the idea of her friends acting like animals. Though Jo could be a lawless when she wanted to be, Katniss learned never to make Johanna upset while drunk. Katniss snickered to herself as she paused to look up at the morning sky.

It's intense blue color, reminded her of Peeta's eyes.

A small smile played upon her lips as she thought of their date last night. Ever since he had come to her father's funeral Katniss had dreamt of what it would be like to go out on a date with him. As a child it was a playdate, as a teenager it was a movie and a burger. As a college student she wanted a her date with him to hold a deeper connection, for him to touch her soul.

He had exceeded every girlish expectation she had. He was attentive, he opened all of her doors, he was kind and he as sweet. A small blush spread on Katniss cheek as she recalled the way he listened to her ask questions to the wrestlers, not once did he belittle her. Instead he would squeeze her arms in approval or rub her back whenever she had a hard time forming her question.

Katniss could still recall the way her small hand felt encased in his larger one. Her heart raced as she thought of his beautiful smile, the lock of blond wavy hair that fell over his forehead.

Her feet curled in her sneakers as she recalled his sexy smile or the sparkle in his eyes when he found something funny. In all this was the best first date and all because of Peeta. Katniss took a deep breath of air. She did not want to share that special evening with friends just yet.

Bending down she found a dandelion on the floor her smile grew bolder as she spotted another one. It was the one flower she associated with her father. It was as if her father was approving Peeta.

Katniss twirled around the dandelion before she decided to bite the bullet and face her interrogators, her friends.

Katniss barely sat down in her chair when she was bombarded with questions.

"Did you have a good time?" Madge squealed.

"Did you kiss him?" Cressida asked her as if she was being interviewed.

"Did you screw him?" Jo was simply blunt.

It was as if the flood gates were opened. All three girls started asking her questions about the night and where she went to. Katniss had never had a group of girlfriends before. She and Gale never spoke about this stuff. They mostly fought and hunted. After that disastrous kiss, they were never the same. Katniss was nervous.

"So how did it go?" The chorus asked at once.

The door to the on campus coffee shop opened and Peeta strolled in, wearing a tank top and sweats that hang low on his hips. Katniss eyes widen as she took in his muscular forearms, they were defined and cut. She could just imagine what his chest looked like. She swore she practically panted. Peeta was a dish as he sauntered up to the counter to place his order, his sweatshirt slung around his shoulders.

"That's him," Jo said sitting back in the chair. Katniss saw the way her friend ogled Peeta.

"Jo," Katniss whispered in a warning tone but by this time Madge and Cressida were looking like Peeta was a piece of prime meat.

Peeta smiled as one of his friends came into the shop. He was taller, bronzed and they were making jokes. He then spotted her and his smile grew so wide, it lit up the room. Katniss heart slammed against her chest as he came toward her.

"Hey," Peeta greeted.

"Hi," Katniss was so nervous her legs shook but she did not know what to do with her hands. She grabbed a napkin and began folding it with on her lap, "Ah, Peeta these are my, yeah, this is Madge."

Madge politely answered, "Hello Peeta, a pleasure."

"Hi," Peeta greeted warmly.

Katniss pointed to the girl sitting next to Jo, "This is Cressida."

"Hello gorgeous," Cressida's smile was almost-wolf like.

Peeta flushed but nodded politely.

"And this is Jo."

Jo nodded, licking her lips and said "You're the reason Katniss we-."

Kicked Jo under the table she gave her friend a warning.

"Ow Brainless," Jo shot Katniss a look as if to say she was going to pay her back later. "I was going to say, you're the reason Katniss has been wearing that smile. Gosh you'd think I was going to say wets herself."

Katniss turned a deep shade of red.

Peeta hid his grin, "I was going to text, you so I'm glad I ran into you. I had a good time last night."

Katniss cheeks were so red her chin hurt. Her voice was higher than normal, "Me too."

"I have to go, but I can't wait for tomorrow. I'll pick you up at your place around six?"

"Yeah that would be great." Katniss breathed out somehow. Her hands had destroyed the napkin by this time.

"Nice to meet you all," Peeta gave a small wave, picked up his order, got ribbed by his friend and left. No sooner than he left than all four women were squealing like kindergartners.

Jo was the practical one who brought them back down to earth. "Ladies let's strategize about tomorrow. Last night was kids play tomorrow we need a plan."

"Well it just so happens I happen to have an itinerary planned out. Beginning with hair removal." Madge said.

Katniss eyes widened as she saw all of the places Madge wanted for her to be plucked, pealed and stripped. "I'm not doing this."

"Listen Everdeen we're not sending you out looking like the missing link attraction at a museum. You need to look great." Cressida uttered, leaning forward. "Continue Madge."

Katniss sat back and wondered what the hell had she signed up for...


	6. Chapter 6

Authurs note:

Hi All, thank you for the follows. I hope you like this chapter, here it is the prep.

Thank you ct522 for betaing, and of course you know I don't own he Hunger Games.

* * *

Sunday arrived and Katniss expected Madge to barge in on her like she had done on Thursday. Her life was incredibly complicated but it was wonderful. Slowly she stretched in her bed. She looked at her phone it read 6:45AM. As a habit Katniss never woke up this early on a Sunday, she loved to sleep in late, it was a luxury after spending years waking up to help her fund her family. She groaned into the pillow, Madge was not the reason she was up.

Today was the day she had her formal date with Peeta.

Katniss was nervous. She flapped her legs and arms on the bed from her nerves and excitement. This date was far more important than the last because she had to dress up and they were going to sit down at a fancy restaurant and eat. Katniss had never done this. She had never gone to her Prom, actually she had never gone on a date before Peeta. She and Gale never really dated. They were friends who had one bad kiss. He wanted more from her and she couldn't give it. It ruined their friendship, he became mean to her and she vowed never to kiss anyone else. That is until Peeta.

He changed everything. She desired things with him that she vowed never to want. She wanted kisses, she wanted romantic dinners, she wanted he hand t be held by his. She wanted to have that same feeling of independence all the while feeling safe. Katniss had not felt like that since she was a little girl following her father around in the woods.

Recalling her dad, made her nostalgic. Katniss took her phone as she sat up on her bed and scrolled to the picture of her dad. "I met someone dad, he's nice and he makes me happy. I hope you're proud of me."

Katniss whipped the tears from her eyes. Getting up she wandered over to the dress that hung on the back of her door. She touched the material, it was soft. This dress was the nicest thing she owned. She looked to the box that contained the shoes. Since it was a day of firsts she took out the shoes and slipped them on.

She shook her head at her image. Her plaid pajama bottoms were so long she did not see her shoes. She rolled up the cuff and then in a very girly way modeled her shoes. Katniss muttered, "Prim you would be proud, I'm wearing heals. Though it only took a gang of three women and having a date with Peeta Mellark."

Katniss took of her shoes and put them back in her box. Before laying back down she took her computer and decided to check out her page, she only went on the social media site to see what her sister was up to, now at least she had three friends. Four people was a mob for her.

Her phone buzzed.

She looked at the screen to see it was Peeta. A smile crept up on her face as her heart rate doubled.

 **"Hi Katniss, I'm glad I ran into you yesterday. My friend Finnick said you're friends are hot. But then again Fin thinks anything with a pulse is hot."**

Katniss chuckled, then replied, **"Really he and Jo should play poker some day."**

Peeta texted back, **"Knowing Finnick he'll want to play strip poker."**

Katniss laughed. She quickly typed. **"LOL! Jo would love that."**

His next message caused her to smile. **"I can't wait to see you tonight."**

Biting her lower lip she replied, **"I can't wait to see you tonight as well."**

 **"Really?"**

His word sounded so shocked. Katniss shook her head, he was the popular one. Peeta was one of the easiest people to speak to. She really wasn't much of a conversationalist but Peeta made her feel at ease. She quiet happily replied, **"Really."**

 **"I have to go now, Fin and the guys are hear, we have to go to the gym, but I'll pick you up at your dorm at 6 o'clock."**

 **"See you then Peeta."**

 **":)"**

Putting her phone away she collapsed on her bed and wiggle about, screaming happily into her pillow. She couldn't wait to see him once more.

"Katniss."

Katniss looked to find Z gazing at her as if she was an experiment. "Yeah."

"You have a guest outside."

Katniss frowned and looked at he clock it was precisely 9:45 in the morning. Only one person would have the fortitude to arrive at such an horrid time on a Sunday no less.

"Who is it Z?"

"It's your hooligan cohorts."

She scowled s she thought of what awaited for her. She left he room and found Madge and Cressida waiting for her with a suitcase. Both girls were wearing black. Madge had black leggings and a dark tunic and black loafers, Cressida wore black jeans and black t-shirt with combat boots.

Cressida smile was not welcoming at all as she greeted, "Morning Everdeen."

Madge pointed to her feet. "Get your flip-flops on we've got an appointment set up this morning."

Katniss swallowed and thought this was not going to be good. "Coffee?"

"No time for coffee, time is of the essence because you're skin has to rest." Madge shook her head.

"No procrastinating!" Cressida crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, okay" Katniss muttered as she went to do as they bid, an hour later she was howling in pain.

Getting waxed was not fun. Katniss was convinced this process had to be a medieval torcher invented to break women. There were parts of her that were soar that had never seen the light of day. Tears spilled out of her eyes as the woman mercilessly whipped off a strip of waxed paper from her leg.

"You're done now." The woman looked like she enjoyed this far too much.

Katniss gasped, "Couldn't you have been nicer."

"Pain is beauty." The woman smirked.

Katniss was too soar to move. The woman chuckled at her groan. She narrowed her silver eyes toward the woman. "I hunt you know, with a bow and arrow and for fun, I skin animals."

The woman shook her head and rushed out of the room. Katniss slowly got up and slipped on her clothing. As she walked.

"Katniss what did you say to the attendant?" Madge asked as Katniss came to the front.

"Nothing I told her that I hunt." Katniss smiled at the woman, the lady avoided making eye contact with her. The small victory was soon forgotten as they had to leave. Katniss found she hated being a girl much later that night.

Katniss cried, "OW! Is this necessary?"

"Well this could have been done at the spa, but you just had to scare the attendant didn't you." Cressida said.

Katniss stared nervously at the clock as Cressida plucked her eyebrows. "OW!"

"Listen chick you have a unibrow Burt and Ernie would be jealous of."

"He'll be here in like fifteen minutes Cress," Katniss complained. Cressida moved on to do her makeup. It was agreed Cressida should do her makeup and Madge her hair. Jo was supposed to run interference should Peeta arrive early. No one trusted Jo to do Katniss's hair and makeup, Katniss would look like a raccoon with out of control vamped up hair. They were looking for subtle yet sexy.

"You'll be done in plenty of time, young grass hopper." Madge said from behind as she twisted and curled her tresses from behind.

"Katniss you boyfriend is here," Lin shouted just before they heard the door slam.

"I've got to get dressed." Katniss lost her sense of calm as her eyes flew to both Cressida and Madge.

"I'll handle this," Jo said. Unfolding herself from the bed, they could hear Jo shout in typical Jo tone, "Z get away from that boy, he's not a science experiment."

Cressida laughed and somehow they all ended up laughing as the tension in the room broke.

"Okay, get dressed girl." Madge ordered, as both girls left the room.

Katniss stood from her chair and quickly donned the dress and shoes. She was glad Madge lent her the coat. Her father's jacket was not going to pass muster with this outfit. Opening the door she saw Peeta dressed in dark slacks and a dark grey dress shirt. He had flowers in his hands, chocolates and a box of bakery goods which her friends had divided amongst themselves. He was also staring at her with awe. Katniss hid her smile as she looked down at her shoes.

"Bread boy makes good food," Jo said as she wiped her face.

"Quick, let's get out of here while they are entertained by the food." Katniss murmured as she tugged him along. Quickly they sprinted down the hall, laughing, a team of sorts escaping from the ravenous mutts in her suite.

When they reached the bottom floor they collapsed on each other, still laughing.

Katniss could not help the ear splitting grin. Something happened to her, she felt safe and unlike the last time when she and Gale had kissed she got the feeling that when she kissed Peeta she was not going to want to stop. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.

Peeta did not kiss her back but his eyes shined. "Come on let's go to the exhibit first, then we can eat."

"Okay."

Hand in hand they left.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi All, this is the end sort of to this next to last chapter for this story. But do not despair...I have a couple of outtakes after the end that take place as they progress in College...culminating in the Epilogue so fear not. I just wanted to deeply thank you for all of the support and love you have given to this story...so on to the date.

Thank you Titanianfics for betaing this story. Besos.

Also I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Katniss and Peeta walked hand in hand to the Art Gallery located in a trendy part of Town. They were nervous but it was still early and hoped the Gallery was not filled with guests or other students.

Katniss hands were becoming sweaty.

"You okay?" Peeta whispered to her as they stood before the building.

Katniss swallowed and shook her head. Presently her ability to speak failed her. Her heart beat a thousand miles an hour. Her throat was dry. She wanted this to be perfect but was not sure on how to act. She spent so much time imagining what this would feel like but nothing she imagined could prepare her for the actual thing.

"What's wrong?"

Finding her voice she shakily she answered. "This is my first real date."

"What?"

"You know like when a boy takes a girl to dinner, and she wears a dress and painful shoes. The type of date where they share stories and..."

"You never dated?"

Katniss shook her head no.

"Wait what about Prom, I mean I didn't see you there but that didn't mean you weren't there."

She shook her head quickly no.

"Didn't Gale want to take you to Prom?"

"No." Katniss took a deep breath before answering. "I couldn't afford to go to Prom and Gale and I weren't talking at that point. He took me to frat party. We drunk kissed and I didn't want to take it further, I didn't want date him. I wanted to continue being his best friend. He got mad at me and stopped being my friend." Katniss looked to the ground feeling rather pathetic.

Peeta lifted her chin with his finger. "I'm sorry about that, but I promise you if after this you just want to be my friend I'll do it. I just don't want to lose you."

Katniss blushed. She also did not want to lose Peeta. "I don't want to lose you either."

Peeta gave her that lopsided smile she loved so much. "Come on lets go in there an get an A."

She nodded her head and allowed Peeta to open the door for her.

The Gallery was thankfully nearly empty. Only a few people meandered about but not anyone she could recognize from class. She swallowed holding on to Peeta's hand. She wanted the date to go off, but it was hard to look at anything. Everything was frankly eye opening.

"My dear students I am so glad you have made it." Professor Trinket exclaimed. "You two dears are the first ones to arrive, and dressed smartly I see."

Katniss's face was so red she could not look anywhere. All around her were artistic representation of the male organ in its engorged state. She focused in on the bright pink wig Professor Trinket wore.

"Ah, this was at the Guggenheim?" Peeta questioned.

"Yes it is a big, big collaboration of the exploration of the one true taboo subject. We can look at the female form in the nude but for some reason we are repulsed by some thing so organic and intrinsic to our lives." She grabbed them by the arms. "Now start from the back and proceed to the front. I will indeed take into consideration your prompt arrival and your eagerness."

Neither one spoke their eyes wide as saucers.

"Manners always count in my book." Professor Trinket spewed out.

With that, they were alone.

"Oh my," Peeta breathed.

Katniss had no words. Peeta tucked her in securely by his side as if sheltering her. The last person who had done this was her father. Katniss felt safe, suddenly and trusted him implicitly.

"I say we quickly walk to the back and pretend to be interested in some pieces and get out as soon as we can."

Katniss was so relieved, "Lead the way. Mellark, lead the way."

They thought the front was bad, but the back had live models, men standing in the poses of the famous Greek statues. Some of it was not that bad though Katniss was grateful to Peeta for helping her move along. At some point Katniss looked at picture of a guy holding his junk and she swallowed because he looked a lot like Peeta. She found this stimulating.

She shyly looked at Peeta who was getting two program books for them.

Katniss tried to picture him naked. Her heart slammed against her chest again. Her palms became sweaty and she squeezed her legs together, trying to create friction.

They threaded their way to the front. Katniss was more than happy to see the front door only yards away.

"Hey, ready to go?" Peeta suggested.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Katniss tried to temper down the way she was looking at Peeta. She did not want to him to know she was fantasizing about jumping his bones once again.

"Great," Peeta said, putting his hand on the small of her back. He gently led her out. They made a point of saying goodbye to Professor Trinket who noted their departure.

* * *

Dinner was a success. Not once did Katniss spazz out. She quietly stood in front of her door, not wanting for the evening to be over. Katniss had made a point to not drink. She wanted to be level headed.

"So, I had a good time." Peeta said smiling down at her.

"Thank you for being my Valentine." Katniss said as he leaned forward, she could see the way his lips split into a warm smile. Katniss thought he was going to kiss her but, he paused. She was disappointed and it must have showed on her face."I want to kiss you badly, but I just want to make sure it's something you want."

Katniss did not hesitate. She leaned up and planted her lips on his. Her toes curled as she felt the gentle pressure of his lips, while his hands gently wound themselves around her thin frame. He gently sucked on her bottom could not help the sound that emerged from within her. This is what her first kiss should have been like.

Her eyes drifted open when he pulled back.

"Do you want to come in?" Katniss spoke but immediately she regretted them.

"I would," Peeta jammed his hand through his hair. "I really want to."

Katniss felt that rejecting 'but' coming. Suddenly she feared that her earlier honesty about not dating was going to bite her in the behind. She braced for the pain and hurt.

"You're worth the wait. I want to get to know you, Katniss. I want everything and if tonight we do that, then I feel like we would cheapen this."

Katniss looked at him with stars in her eyes. A slow smile came to her face. "We don't have to do that, we can make out you know for a little. I just don't want my Valentines Day to end so quickly."

Peeta laughed. "What the hell," he uttered right before he kissed her.

* * *

Monday morning Katniss was snuggled besides Peeta. She turned onto her stomach and with sleepy eyes she watched him leave the bed. Her lashes slid closed, though she heard him leave the room. She sighed into the pillow and fell back asleep.

Katniss woke up to find Peeta holding the frame Jo had given her with the phrase dirty yet virginal in his hand. A smile played on her lips as she roguishly checked him out. She was wearing his undershirt. He was beautiful. There were no other words to describe him standing in his boxers. Peeta was ripped, washboard abs, broad chest, defined arms. Her favorite thing was that fine trail hair that ran from his belly button down below.

Last night Peeta kept his word, they didn't go all the way but they did stuff. Enough to let her know there was nothing wrong with her. Her fears were put to the side and in a way she was glad they waited. When it did happen, she knew it was going to be with Peeta.

He turned around a smile on his face. She sat up, pushing back her long hair. "Jo gave me that."

Peeta grinned. "After that art exhibit last night, I think this should be the title of our report."

Katniss laughed. She was still virginal but as Peeta found out how very dirty she was also.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay folks here is the end. I hope you've enjoyed the ride. I have an epilogue planned and two or outtakes from this universe, especially one when Katniss and Gale collide. Yup I'm going there...hehehe...Love you all. And thank you sincerely from the bottom of my heart for all of the reviews, the likes, the follows, the conversations, the support and the love. You Guys are the BEST! If you have any comments or questions feel free to PM me.

Ps. you know I'm not Suzanne Collins, so I do not own the Hunger Games, but boy if I did...:)

* * *

Katniss showered quickly and got ready at lightning speed, they were running late and they had to get to Peeta's dorm so that they wouldn't be late to class. It was so different this morning as she got ready. This morning she had Peeta with her and not her imagination to fule her. She walked to the common living area where Z stood awkwardly drinking her blended green sludge, that Katniss never asked about. She didn't understand the big crave over juicing or smoothies. She was more a tea girl or if need be coffee.

"Ready?"

"Wow, that was quick," Peeta said.

"I don't want to be late for class." Katniss replied. Her phone went off, the moment she turned it on. She ignored the messages both voice and text. She hoped to be in the clear form Jo, Madge and Cressida. Breeziily she said, "See you later Z."

"Fascinating," Z murmured then turned around and went to her room.

"Sorry about Z, she's well eccentric." Katniss shrugged.

"Katniss eccentric people are insane people with money."

"Yeah, that's Z. Her father owns a or something like that. She has all the money in the world but I don't know what she does besides studying."

Peeta whistled.

Katniss nodded as she placed her hand on the door, her phone had grown quiet and she hoped for some reason her friends would leave her alone. However waiting outside with her foot propped up against the wall was Jo.

"Wait brainless did you and bread boy do it?" Jo excitedly exclaimed, as both she and Peeta walked out of her suite.

Katniss was reminded once more why she hated Monday mornings.

The both turned a lovely shade of red.

"I can't wait to smash this in both Madge's and Cressida's face. I knew you two would go all of the way. Katniss hasn't been able to keep it in her pants, when it comes to you Peeta."

"JO!"

Gleefully Jo sang, "I won the bet."

"Wait you bet on me on us?" Katniss was incredulous that her friends were betting on her private life.

"Of course, Kat your love live is somewhat of a hot topic amongst us. Even Z is in on the pool."

"Z?" Katniss was horrified that even her stoic roommate would be involved in this wager. She became upset. It wasn't any ones business as to when she decided to lose her virginity. She was beyond embarrassed, and her grey eyes flew toward Peeta. He did not seem at all bothered by Jo's outrageous behavior.

Peeta gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "This sounds like something my own friends would do."

His slight kiss made her anger ebb away. She adoringly looked at him.

Jo laughed, as she whipped out her phone ready to text.

"I wouldn't send that message just yet." Peeta winked at Jo.

"I would tell you it's none of your business but I know what you're like." Katniss said while holding Peeta's hand tightly. "I still have my V card Jo."

"So wait you slept over and did nothing?" Jo incredulously said looking at Peeta.

Peeta gave Katniss a tender look, but he winked at Jo. In a playful voice he exclaimed. "What type of monster do you think I am?" He looked to Katniss before holding her gently. "If my girlfriend says no, its no, end of story. Besides Katniss is special."

"Really, you think of me as your girlfriend?"

"Well after last night we definitely rounded some bases even a few times."

"Peeta," she playfully hit him on his chest.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She couldn't speak and she nodded as he embraced her fully and then kissed her in front of Jo.

Jo was clearly puzzled. "So you messed around then."

Neithe r one could say anything.

"ohhh so you did stuff….ooooooh….nice!" Jo slapped Peeta on the shoulder the force of jostled him. "So are you two headed to class?"

"We're on our way to see Peeta's dorm so that he can get changed." Katniss uttered her cheeks were no undoubtedly a bright red.

"Doing the walk of shame together, you guys are too cute." Jo affectionately said as she pinched Katniss cheeks."

Katniss shook her head.

"Okay, kids have fun," Jo walked away she was already on the phone no doubt text their friends.

Katniss began to address Peeta immediately as they walked in the opposite direction, "I'm sorry about her."

"Like my roommate Finn. I'm just going to apologize for him now, I can't predict what he will say, but I know he'll offend you."

"Oh, that's the guy you texted me about.

"Yeah fair warning, Finn is known as the hottest guy on campus."

Katniss raised any eyebrow, and shook her head.

"Let me see if I can make you a mental picture, imagine if Sam Claflin had a baby with a Miss World, that is Finn looks like a tan tall guy with a swimmers body."

Katniss laughed as they walked toward Peeta's building. "Peeta after last night when all we all we saw were tall athletic naked models I think I'll be okay."

"Finn was there, he was one of those guys, it the back." Peeta held the door open for her.

"What wait, which one?" Katniss shook her head shocked, though she nearly tripped as she entered into the dormitory. Guys never opened doors for her.

"Remember when I went to go get the programs. Well Finn was around the corner, except he was facing the wall, so he couldn't see us." Peeta took her hand again.

Katniss couldn't remember, after a while all of the nudity blurred into one.

They walked past the RA on duty made a right and walked down a long corridor. She could hear cheering coming from some of the rooms.

Peeta saw her face then explained. "I'm with the athletes." He paused in front of a door. "I don't know what state my room is in since well I kind of spent it with you."

Katniss blushed, leaned up to kiss Peeta on the lips the door opened.

A low whistle penetrated the air right before the guy at the door uttered the word "NICE!"

Three huge guys were all jammed into the doorframe. A tall muscular one with no neck said, "Dam she's a hot little number."

"Hi I'm Thresh," Another massive one said.

Katniss looked at the guy and guessed, "Football right?"

"Yeah," They answered in unison.

"You did the walk of shame on the first date too!" The one with no neck said.

There was another but he was in the background grinning, hidden by the two human shields. "You're some girl on fire."

"Finn, Cato, Thresh, this is my girlfriend, Katniss."

"Wow! Turn around and let me get a good look at you." Finn took Katniss by the hand and spun her around then pressed her up against his chest and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You want a sugar cube?"

Katniss pushed herself away from him. She crossed her arms over her chest. Peeta was right the guy was good looking. But she did not like his cockiness. "Why would I need a sugar cube?"

Finn wiggled his eyebrows, "For energy because you kept my roommate out all night long!"

She turned red, then bit her lip.

"Guys we don't have time, I've got to get out of these clothes." Peeta said, pushing past Finn, who was still snacking on the cubes.

"We've got to go but it was nice meeting you," Cato said as he spoke to Thresh thinking Katniss could not hear him. "I can't wait to tell Marvel, about Peeta's hot little girlfriend."

Thresh said, "Yeah or that he didn't come home last night."

Fin closed the door then said "And we call women gossipers." He shook his head then stood perfectly still and whipped off his shirt. "Finnick Odair," he bowed slightly.

Katniss did not trust him. The more she looked at him the less attractive he became to her. She walked in to the room and found Peeta slept in a corner while Finn had all of his stuff everywhere. She sat on Peeta's bed. She supposed Finn's stuff could tell stories if a black light were to be ever shined on it.

"I'll be right back." Peeta gave her an innocent peck.

"Okay."

Finn went to the mirror and began to practice posses, flexing his muscles. When he saw that she was frankly bored he pouted, "I can't believe it, you don't find me attractive."

Katniss tossed her braid to the side then stood up to Fin, "That's because you're a preening peacock, and by the way sweetie it's time to get our eyebrows done."

His hands flew to his brows then he started laughing heartily. "I like you Katniss Everdeen, but I'm going to warn you my roommate Peeta is obsessed with you and if you break his heart, well I'll be less than gentlemanly toward you."

Katniss extended her hand out, "Deal."

"Deal, I like you and I can see that you like him a lot," Finn said as her cheeks bloomed.

"Ready." Peeta flew into the room his hair was wet.

"Ready."

"So Peeta did you and Katniss do the dirty last night."

Peeta slid his arm around Katniss, "Finn that's none of your business."

Finn looked puzzled. "Wait you're a virgin?"

As they left Katniss tossed her head over her shoulder, "You know a girl can be anything she wants to be as long as she's comfortable in her own skin. So what if I'm a virgin? Is that such a bad thing?" Finn could not reply because Katniss continued speaking. "It's not an issue with Peeta and he gets me, he knows I'm not pure but to him that perfect enough and that's why I'm his girlfriend. I'm my own person, and don't get it twisted."

Finnick smiled widely.

"Maybe you should get yourself a dirty but virginal girl then you'll understand."

"I may just do that Girl on Fire, I may just do that."

From that moment on the betting pool got bigger, but Katniss did not care she had what she desired in the form of Peeta Mellark


	9. Chapter 9

This was a prompt for Everlarkficexchange (run by Javits) Cards against humanity prompt but it was also ripe for part one of the epilogue of Dirty Yet Virginal. It takes place a few months after their last date.

I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and followed this story. Thank you so much and I hope to continue to bring a smiles and happiness. I have written these stories some from real life events that took place between me and my friends in college.

P.s...you know what come next thank you to S. Collins for creating these wonderful characters.

* * *

A FEW MONTHS LATER...

Katniss sat on Peeta's bed trying to read the sonnets of Shakespeare for her Lit Class. She peered over the edge of the book toward the coffee table near the large flat screen television where Peeta played a silly game with his friend Finnick, Cato, Marvel and Thresh.

Katniss shook her head muttering to herself, "This game cards against humanity is so stupid."

The actual game made no sense to Katniss. There were black cards with questions and white cards with answers. The person asking the question decided which of the most outrageous answers won. It should have been simple, but Finnick, Peeta's friend was annoying.

He paraded around the room like a preening peacock, Katniss saw through his charade. Behind his façade of being a big time ladies man, hid a very sensitive guy who in reality there was over the moon for a quiet girl who did not socialize with anyone. Finnick was too darned shy to actually go up to her. It was in these instances Katniss could see why Peeta was friends with Finnick. However the rest of the time, she wanted to shoot him in the foot with one of her arrows.

"Why does everyone like Shakespeare?" Katniss muttered to herself, as she read the particular poem. In high school she despised books like this with words like thee, thou, thine, thy and fortnight. "Who uses fortnight anymore?"

A sharp laugh caught her attention. Katniss would much rather be making Peeta howl with pleasure than have to continue reading her classic lit assignment. She watched him from underneath her lashes as he got red, and Thresh made a joke.

Tonight it seemed they were having fun, laughing and cracking up over their silly game. Katniss lips turned upwards, as her silver eyes took in his broad shoulders, and the way his muscles bunched underneath his long sleeved henley. She looked down, she did not want any of the guys catching her clearly ogling Peeta. They had been dating for a month and a half and it was amazing. Peeta was the most considerate kindhearted guy. He was romantic, funny sweet, charming and she felt she was falling in love with him.

She was never the type of girl who gave into those sentiments but she couldn't help herself around him. Katniss always had a crush on him, and admired him from afar but getting to know the gentle boy who attended her father's funeral, was the highlight of her college life.

Peeta was the catalyst for change in her life, it was a scary process. She was so set in her ways. She basically thought she was going to go to school, get a good job and help her sister study what ever she wanted. That was her plan, now she wanted Peeta in that future. She wasn't sure how because they were still growing up, still maturing and they had a lot to learn about each other. But she couldn't deny the feelings she had for him were strong.

Katniss shook her head as she came to the realization she had read the same paragraph twice already, she was having a hard time concentrating on her reading.

"OH COME ON MELLARK!" Finnick shouted aggressively.

Katniss put her book down.

"What kind of answer is that?" Finnick took the card Peeta put down and waived it in the air.

"Man you're losing on purpose." Thresh gazed at Peeta then at Katniss.

"Guys I am not going there." Peeta waived his hands, swallowed then whispered, "This is private."

"Peeta the entire point of the game is to put down something stupid to my question, I mean Cato put down that he kissed his grandmother." Finnick groused. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Finnick come on," Peeta nervously said as he looked toward Katniss.

"You're whipped." Marvel poked Peeta on the side. "Pay up Cato!"

"Oh man Mellark!" Cato groused pulling out a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and throwing it at Marvel.

Katniss frowned wondering what was going on.

"You can't throw down a 'No Comment' card!" Finnick complained.

"Seriously you can't play this game this way," Thresh said diplomatically.

"Guy's," Peeta turned red and laughed nervously. Peeta ran his hands through his hair agitated. "My girl is here, and I just can't besides even if she wasn't here I wouldn't I couldn't."

Katniss frowned. "What's going on guys?"

Thresh stood up before any of the other guys could speak. "Ah, Peeta is not playing with a certain amount of honesty."

"Peeta doesn't lie." Katniss shook her head

"FRIGGGING A!" Finnick stood took the cards and showed them to Katniss. "He's losing on purpose because you're here."

Katniss knew that despite Peeta being a sweet calm person, when he was competing he was surprisingly competitive. She looked to Peeta who was blushing so fiercely his ears were bright red. "So what's on the cards?"

"Katniss you don't have to," Peeta avoided looking at her even as he jumped up. "Ah, you don't have to look at those cards."

Katniss raised any eyebrow. It was cute to see him so flustered. He was always so calm, charming and sure of his himself. If anything she was the one who was constantly feeling overwhelmed.

"So this black card is the question?" Katniss asked carefully trying to make sense of what she had gotten involved in.

"And the white cards are the answer."

"Can I see them?"

"NO" Peeta shouted.

"YES" The guys answered back unanimously.

Peeta tried to stop Finnick from giving Katniss the cards, but the boys all piled on top of him.

"Katniss you don't have to read them."

Seeing this caused Katniss to laugh. She knew he was ok, because she saw that his friends were not hurt him. Though seeing Thresh, Marvel and Cato sitting on Peeta's back made her double over as she cracked up. Somehow he rolled and knocked them off and with quick agility he stood before her and Finnick. It spoke to how physically strong Peeta was.

"Katniss!" Peeta stuck his hands out to her, "You don't have to do this."

"Peeta, it's okay. It's just a game." Katniss took the cards.

Finnick grin was wicked as he gave her the cards that were read, and the answers that were provided.

Katniss took the questions and read each one. They were ridiculous of course and they were all geared towards relationships. She chuckled then laughed at the cards, here were these burly football players and wrestlers doing something that her friends were constantly speaking about, relationships status and the first time type of stuff.

Questions like "What your favorite body part? How did I lose my Virginity? What ended my last relationship? On my first kiss I_. On your second date you:_ What's a girl's best friend? When I am with my lover I like to think about?

It was laughable and Katniss had tears running down her face.

"You're not mad?" Peeta sounded taken aback.

Katniss looked to the cards, he had dispensed, cats, sweaters, beer, car. She could just imagine that he was protecting her, because that's what they did. They protected each other. Stepping up to him she slid her hand on his cheek then around his neck, her fingers mingling with his wavy hair at the nape of his neck, as she slowly placed her lips on his.

The kiss was hot and steamy.

"Dam," Cato announced.

Someone swallowed so hard it reverberated in the room.

Katniss was undeniably tuned on by Peeta, "You wanna get out of here."

Peeta nodded.

Katniss grinned. "Boys I'm sorry to say we're shutting this little love fest down. But before I do, my favorite body part are Peeta's hands followed closely by his mouth, what he does with them puts a smile on my face that lasts all day long. As for loosing my Virginity, not yet but when you see me walking funny you'll know why. Alcohol and a piss poor slobbery kiss ended my last relationship. On our first kiss I pushed him against me and dragged him inside my suite. My best-friend is my hot boyfriend, and when I'm with him I can't think of nothing else."

Katniss saw the guy's eyes widened.

Peeta gave Katniss her coat and book bag.

"Wait you didn't answer the second date one." Finnick called as she left.

Katniss paused at the door then said, "Oh Finn you know, Peeta didn't come home that night he was with me, all night long."

Marvel took the money and gave it back to Cato. "Damnation I want a girl like that."

"Wait virgins don't do that?"

Katniss laughed then shook her head. "Boy's you should know me by now, I am dirty but virginal. Besides I know how to please my man very well."

Katniss left the room. Together they made their way to her residential hall.

"I can't believe you did that."

Katniss shook her head, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "You're important to me, you take of me and" Katniss blushed heavily. Sweetly and with a soft scared voice she confessed. "I think I'm falling for you."

Hearing her words caused Peeta's blue eyes to widen. He then gave her that sexy lazy grin of his. "I'm falling for you too."

Katniss rocked back and forth on the balls of her sneakers from the elation she felt. Peeta grabbed her hand and she gave him a meaningful look followed by a sly coquettish look. She wanted to rip his shirt off and have her way with him. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"Come on let's get you to your suite. I think I can help you with that book you were reading."

"Ughh, I don't want to read Shakespeare."

"Yeah just wait until you hear it read properly." Peeta winked, and a half our later as his lips were traveling up her naked form Katniss learned just how much she loved Shakespeare.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Pt two of the End, this was written for my friend titaniasfics birthday, you should check out her writing if you haven't done it she's just soooo good. I also wanted to thank all of the wonderful reviews, follows and likes. I am frankly speechless by your kindness.

This one is set after one Year of Dating, there's two more chapters left of this Everlark Universe. The next chapter I'm still working on it so forgive me if it's takes some time, I just want to make it perfect.

PS... I do not own the hunger games

* * *

One Year after Dating

Katniss sat next to Peeta watching her favorite show, Outlander. She was thinking of what she wanted to do for him for Valentines Day. After a year of dating she had fallen for him head over heals. She wiggled closer to him, the dorm room was cold and Peeta was always warm. Her head was nestled on his shoulder, as the screen showed Jamie and Fergus speaking at the landing of the grand staircase. Katniss tried to picture Peeta as one of the lead characters Jamie, the love interest for the lead in the show Claire Frasier.

Peeta hadn't watched the first season, but he definitely was watching the second with her. The premise of the show was a little lost to him. It was really simple. A woman from the 1950's, fell through magical stones and ended up in the past. And although she is married in the 1950's she falls in love with a man from the past.

"So wait a minute she's from…." Peeta stopped speaking, he whistled loudly, as Claire Frasier showed up in the plunging infamous red gown described in the second book " _Dragonfly in Amber_ " by Diana Gabaldon.

"You think she's hot?"

"I have an affinity for dark haired women in red," Peeta muttered his blue eyes raked the image on the TV screen.

Katniss looked at Peeta and she pictured her self standing at the top of the staircase, with him waiting for her at the bottom with his wavy blond hair. But she pictured him in a kilt instead of the silk britches Jaime Frasier had on. She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning. She knew that she was finally ready to take the plunge with Peeta, after more than a year of dating she was ready to go all the way. They had been exploring and growing together, in that time.

She loved him and she was finally ready.

"Kantiss you'd look hot in that dress." Peeta turned to her then said. "The first time I saw you, we were in Kindergarten. You had on a red plaid dress and twin braids. You sang the Valley Song and," Peeta stopped speaking as his face became red.

She prompted him to continue, "And?"

"I was a goner from that time forward. If you noted I didn't date in high school."

"But?" Katniss frowned, "What about Delly?"

"She's my cousin. When I saw you sitting in Professor's Trinkets class I was jumping for joy on the inside. The assignment was the perfect time to make a move."

Katniss had no idea. She thought she was the only one in the relationship with an unrequited crush. This was all news to her and this made her fall just a little bit more in love with Peeta, "Really?"

"Though I'd tell you this much, if you were to wear that dress, I wouldn'a let you out of me arms, Sassenach." Peeta said imitating Jamie perfectly.

Katniss vowed to herself she was getting a Red Dress.

* * *

A Few Days Later

* * *

Two days later Katniss was standing in the middle of a department store, angrily staring at her friends. She couldn't believe what they were pushing her to purchase.

"Come on Katniss be reasonable. This is a cute." Madge said, but Katniss could tell she was losing her patience.

"No!" Katniss growled, standing arms akimbo. "I'm not wearing that!"

Madge and Jo exchanged an evil smile; Katniss knew she would have to run.

She backed up into a corner as her friend's surrounded her in the store. Madge held in her hands a pair of six inch heals that were clear and lighted up when she walked and Jo had the shortest dress imaginable dangling from her fingertips.

Once more she firmly stated, "I'm not wearing that!"

Her friends sighed, this was a bad sign.

"Katniss this is hot!" Jo said holding the flimsy tube dress with the cut outs in her face.

Once more she had broken some sort of girl code. She had called in her friends to help her find a dress for the romantic dinner Peeta planned for Valentines Day. All she knew was she wanted a red dress. Something sexy, like the dress on Outlander, she did not want a dress that made her look like a street walker. The outfit her friends picked made Pretty Woman's hooker getup look like a nun's habit.

"Really" Katniss squeaked. "My rear end hangs out of this!"

"Katniss you have been dating him for a year. You told us yourself Valentines is the 'Day' for you and Peeta. I can't allow you to go wearing something like that t-shirt." Madge said pointing to the t-shirt that she was wearing. It read: 'NyQuil is my drug of choice.'

Katniss might be in a trapped but she was not going down without a fight. "I think it's pretty cute and real to who I am. Besides, Peeta gave me this shirt. Honestly, I would rather wear this, than that expensive rag."

"Ugh!" Jo rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we recall this was a gag gift he gave you, after you got bronchitis and refused to go to the doctors. Poor Peeta had to take care of you. He brought you soup and the cherry flavored NyQuil." Madge contested.

Katniss got lost for a moment recalling the past. One month into their dating, she had become seriously sick. She couldn't go on spring break. Peeta stayed behind and took care of her. He had gotten sick afterwards and she had the pleasure of stripping him naked and giving him a sponge bath. Peeta had enjoyed that all the more, because all she wore was this t-shirt.

"Earth to Katniss, come in Katniss?" Jo snapped her fingers in her face.

Katniss had that dreamy far away look that happened whenever she was thinking about Peeta.

Madge grumbled out loud, "How the heck, are we supposed to help her without Cressida here, seriously we can't get her to focus."

"Aw hell, poor kid has a bad case of blue balls from not getting any." Jo grumbled.

Madge chuckled at Jo's comment. "You would think she would be motivated to sleep with him for the first time after all the stuff they do together."

"I don't get why she won't wear this. It's like the perfect screw me dress." Jo held up the garment.

"That's because you're dressing her like a tramp. She wants to be desirable."

Madge turned around, "Cinna! Thank goodness you're here."

"Sorry I'm late ladies, I had to pick up some help on the way here." Cressida said putting down her case as she stood by Cinna.

Jo gruffly said, "Katniss is being a nightmare."

Katniss sighed coming out of her memory, "He's right I want it to be perfect. I want him to stare at me the way he stared at Claire Fraser in that red dress."

Cinna questioned, "Outlander?"

All three girls gave Katniss a strange look.

"Yes, you watch or have you read the books?"

"Both."

Katniss was relieved none of her friends understood when she spoke about the red dress. "Jo has never bothered to watch the show, she likes watching the food channel and Madge of all people likes crime dramas."

"Don't look at me; I'm a CNN and BBC type of girl." Cressida waved her hands in the air defensively.

"You ladies have no idea what you're missing." Cinna said as he whipped out his note book from his bag and quickly drew a flirty red dress with a plunging neckline.

"That's perfect!" Katniss said looking at the sketch.

"Girls I know I can make this dress at my salon we just need to get something that looks close to this."

Madge uttered as she looked at the sketch, "Cinna I didn't know you could design clothing?"

"One of my many hidden talents, now that you guys know what to look for, go find it."

All the girls dispersed.

"Now let's talk about shoes."

Katniss was afraid but she felt safer in Cinna's hands than her friends at the moment. By the end of the night they had found a long evening gown that fit her perfectly. The neckline plunged down to her navel it helped give the appearance that her boobs were bigger. The dress hugged all of her curves perfectly and flared out right above her knees.

Cressida whistled. "Now that's a seduction dress."

"You're going get your cherry popped." Jo said gripping her arms, and despite her words her, she became teary eyed and her lips trembled with emotion.

"It's too long, even with the shoes." Katniss was disheartened.

"No it's not actually, I can hem it and have it ready for you on Valentines."

"Cinna's right. You should have the dress come somewhere right above your knees." Madge took the dress and folded it.

It was perfect and looked like his drawing.

Katniss bit her bottom lip from keep from smiling too much. She ran her hand down the front, and thought to herself, Peeta was going to love this. "Let's get this little number before I lose me nerve."

* * *

The Big Day...

* * *

Valentines Day arrived.

Katniss had spent the day primping and pampering, in other words she had gone to get tortured by the wax lady. In the end, however, when she looked at herself in the mirror it had all be worth it.

As Madge said she was going to bring Peeta to his knees. Katniss hoped so as she headed out.

She gradually made her way to the meeting destination. The shoes were not uncomfortable, but she had to learn how to walk in the red velvet platforms. She wore a long coat to hide the dress Cinna expertly hemmed in for her. Her hair was styled and curled and she looked like a 1940's pin up. She watched as the doorman opened glass door to the swanky hotel. She walked confidently into the lobby. Peeta's instructions were simple meet him in the Lobby of the Tribute Hotel and look for him. The Tribute was a hotel with a Chef who had won three Michelin's Stars for the restaurants she worked in as head chef.

She was excited about the food but at the same time she was anxious.

Katniss hoped Peeta liked her look. She smiled tentatively when she saw him standing in the lobby with bouquet of wildflowers. When she reached him, she saw how his hands shook.

Peeta's voice quivered, "Hi, hey, oh my goodness!"

"Hi," Her own voice was not steady either as she took him in. He wore a dark suite and bowtie. She loved how broad his shoulders looked.

"These are for you." Peeta handed her the flowers but his hands shook as he gave them to her.

Seeing how tense he was, made her feel a little better. "I can't wait to see what you have planned."

"Come on," Peeta said offering her his arm.

She felt like a warrior princess, like Princess Leah, as she was escorted to the elevator. Katniss snuck a look at him, he looked delicious and a hunger for more than just food arose within her. His blond hair was combed back. She could detect the feint smell of cologne on him, it was pleasant but it did not mask his natural scent of cinnamon, dill and fresh baked bread which she loved.

The elevator kept on going upwards.

"Peeta is the Restaurant on the top floor?"

He flushed, and fingered his collar. "Actually it's ah, sort of."

The elevator went straight to the Penthouse, the doors dinged quietly as they stepped out, into what looked like a lobby. "Do I smell Lamb Stew?"

"Yeah, you do." Peeta looked at her. "It amazes me that you can smell that."

"You know me and food." Katniss licked her lips. "Are we almost there?"

Peeta remained quiet, then the room opened up before her, and Katniss gasped.

There was a table set up in the middle of the room, with candles lit everywhere. Red petals were scattered on the table and around the table. There were hand made hearts with white doilies that were inscribed with their names on it.

"Happy Valentines Day Katniss," Peeta uttered as he stood to the side.

He was staring at her, no doubt making a memory. She had unshed tears in her eyes.

"I know you never went to your Prom. So I asked my brother to help me, the chef is my brothers fiancé. She let me cook in the kitchen, and, she offered me a job actually." He rubbed the back of his head. "I just wanted to give your Prom dance."

He scooted away from her as he spoke and she wistfully wanted him to come back to her so that she could kiss him properly. He stood just a few feet away from the table, as her favorite song came on, with his arms outstretched toward her. Katniss decided it was time that she unleashed the dress.

She watched him with anticipation.

Slowly as she had practiced in her room by herself, she undid the buttons of her coat one by one. Peeta looked confused and slightly curious. A leisurely grin spread on her face as she began to walk gradually toward him. His face changed and his eyes became wider as she slowly shifted the coat over her shoulders revealing the dress, a little bit at a time. Her mouth parted as she panted and Peeta emulated this.

When she stood before him she could tell he was sweating profusely.

"Where's the bedroom Peeta?"

He had no words, his head only jerked in the general direction of the room.

One moment she was standing the next moment she was hauled over his shoulders. Katniss laughed as her red velvet platform shoe dangled off one of her feet. In the bedroom Katniss was thrown on the bed. His eyes had become dark, almost the shade of midnight.

She pouted. She wiggled to sit up, causing the skirt of her dress hike up to her thighs as sought for leverage to lean up on her shoulders.

Peeta rushed forward leaning over her to kiss her. But before his lips touched hers he pulled back. "I won't do anything you don't want to do or feel uncomfortable with."

Katniss nodded but crushed her lips to his. Letting him know with her lips, her hands and later on with her body that she would only want or need him.

Her first time was not perfect and it was a little awkward, but Katniss wouldn't have it any other way. Later on her head was pressed to his chest, her hand splayed on his abdomen. She was glad she had waited for him, knowing full well this was the man she would spend the rest of her life with. Yet she wasn't ready to tell him what was hidden in her heart yet, that story would unfold years later. For now she could bask in the present.

"Katniss," Peeta called out.

She leaned up gazing into his eyes.

"You love me real or not real?"

"Real Peeta, always real," Katniss uttered smiling at him.

Peeta then said in his best imitation of Jamie Frasier, "I love the red dress Sassenach."

Katniss laughed as Peeta flipped her over and kissed her. She now had one more reason to love Outlander.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi all Happy Summer, thanks for hanging in there with story. It's Nano time for us and I've been concentrating on Nano instead of finishing this story. So here it is Gale's introduction but I hop you like it.

I do not own the hunger games.

* * *

Peeta and Katniss walk into the coffee shop at school. They were holding hands speaking to each other in that hushed way lovers do. They seemed to be in their own little bubble. They were going to begin finals soon, but by the look of Katniss and Peeta none of that mattered.

"Ugh, they are soooo cute together." Madge whispered.

Jo looked up from her book and frowned. "What the hell are you sighing about now, Madge?"

"Look at them they are so perfect for each other." Madge Uttered.

They were ordering, Peeta had his arm around Katniss shoulder. She was a little stiff, a slight blush on her cheeks. He shifted her closer to him and she buried her head into his neck, her hands spread wide on his chest. Peeta bent down and whispered something in Katniss ear that caused her blush to deepen.

"So do you think they did it?" Jo took a sip of her black coffee. It was nauseating to see them together. Though despite her dark thoughts, Jo knew how long Katniss had ta crush on Peeta. When they got together Katniss so happy, her friend smiled a lot more, her scowls were far and in between.

"I don't know I mean she was pretty nervous?"

"I wonder if they she got the nerve to jump his-" Jo didn't get to finish her sentence when Cressida came to sit down.

"I don't think so. Everdeen is too pure." Cressida announced before she tore a piece of a croissant and stuck it in her mouth.

"I think they messed around. Did you see that hickey on her neck," Madge countered.

"Ooooh a hickey," Jo snickered then she grinned.

The girls laughed at Jo's banter.

"What do you have in mind Jo?"

"There's only one way to tell what they have been up to since we, got them together." Jo tapped her pen on the top of her book.

"This sounds like a bet."

"What do you think Princess?" Jo looked to Madge.

"You mean you want us to bet on weather or not Katniss and Peeta have done it?" Madge spoke slowly.

"I'm in I don't think they have." Cressida slapped her money on the table.

Jo looked at the twenty on the table she arched an eyebrow at Madge.

"I have to be the voice of reason here," Madge began. "I do not think we should make a bet, but I do think we can have fun with them."

"Fun, what is this fun you are speaking of?" Jo wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Madge grinned. "You and I are thinking the same thing.

Cressida looked at her, Jo grinned back enjoying her puzzled face. Her eyes slid to Madge. She might look like a perfect debutant but she was the deviant amongst them. Jo learned early on never to under estimate Madge.

"What are you guys talking about, I'm confused are we betting?"

"Nope," Jo and Madge spoke at the same time.

"Then how are we going to find out if those two are doing the horizontal shuffle?" Cressida asked.

"Cards Against Humanity Party." Jo and Madge answered at the same time.

"Oh," Cressida said. Then she exclaimed loudly, recalling the raunchy version Johanna liked to play with potential lovers, "OH!"

"We're going to play the Johanna Mason edition," Jo winked.

* * *

Game Night

* * *

"I don't know about this?" Katniss grumbled as they walked down the corridor toward Jo's dorm suite.

"It's going to be great, game night with your friends." Peeta was enthused his eyes sparkled.

The only reason Katniss agreed to this is because Madge invited them. She gave her an invitation; an embossed card that looked like it was going to be at some fru-fru hall event instead of at Jo's suite. The walked around the corner, Jo lived on the first floor.

"I don't know Peeta I think the girls are up to something?" Kantiss was nervous about, the couple's game night party. She hoped it didn't become to rowdy being Jo was an RA and she had to keep her parties under wraps least she loose her job with campus housing.

"It's going to be great." Peeta said right before he kissed her.

Katniss was not sure she was going to play.

"You look upset."

Katniss looked to the ground as they came to a stop in front of her friends door she took a big girl breath in. She read herself the 'you can do it' speech before she answered him. "I just am nervous that's all."

"Why?"

"Because this is our first couples thingy together after you know." She felt Peeta put her hands under her chin and lift it up. It felt like they were wrapped up in their own little cocoon after Valentines Day. She'd and Peeta couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"We're a team, and we can do this together."

His soft words made her cheeks heat up. His lips softly pressed up against hers. Katniss felt that vortex of emotions making her heart hit her rib cage. Peeta always had the ability to make her turn into jello. Her mouth latched on to his.

"Well hello," Jo loudly greeted.

Katniss stiffened having been caught.

Cressida squeezed underneath Jo's armpit, "Hello newlyweds come on in."

Katniss looked at Cressida, "Are you sure you want to do that, you don't know where Jo's armpit has been."

"Don't worry I made she showered in purelle." Cressida smiled.

"Hey," Jo said sniffing her armpit. "I smell good. I even put on deodorant." Jo walked away.

"Come on in guys and make yourself at home."

"They're like sisters really," Katniss muttered quietly to Peeta who was carrying a box of goodies he made. Katniss walked inside by side with Peeta into the room, she followed them into the kitchen.

"Here this is some desert, you look lovely." Peeta said as she handed Jo the box but Cressida took the box from Jo's hands.

"Thank you, Madge dressed us all." Cressida stuck her tongue out at Jo's disgruntled face.

Katniss then noticed Jo was wearing a cropped tight black sweater with a generous collar and mini black leather skirt. Her make up was overly done. Cressida wore dark jeans, boots, a bejeweled tank top and military looking jacket.

"Where is Madge?" Katniss wondered out loud.

"She was volunteered to get the men." Jo said sniffing the box Peeta brought.

"I seriously can't wait to see Messalla, he was so lucky to get that internship in New York for news four as a cameraman." Cressida grinned lopsidedly. It was clear that Cressida was in love with the guy she had only seen pictures off.

"Oh," Katniss breathed as she looked at the spread. There were chicken wings, mini burgers made up of beef, turkey and veggie patties. Then there was a platter of vegetables with a vegan dip and all sorts of alcohol.

"Is anyone here Vegan?" Peeta questioned.

Cressida grinned and poked Jo in the ribs, "Jo's new boyfriend Bly is a Vegan, I think this might be serious though. I've never seen Jo like this before."

Jo stuck her tongue out at Cressida then stomped away, pulling Peeta with her.

Katniss frowned she hadn't really been around the girls that much since Valentines Day. They had coffee a while back but Jo never mentioned anyone. "How long have they been dating?"

Cressida said, "Two weeks."

Katniss felt out of the loop. "Two weeks, wait does he go here?"

Cressida put cups out on the table, "No, actually we met him through the guy Madge is casually dating. He's in New York."

Katniss whistled. "She hasn't strayed?"

"No that's the thing, last night we went out for drinks and this guy Marvel came up to her and wanted to hook up, Jo said no." Cressida shook her heads sideways.

Katniss looked to Peeta and she felt torn because she was in a great place in her life. She was dating Peeta and was happy, but she was missing out on all the major stuff going on in her friend's life.

Peeta came back and wrapped his arms around her slim middle as if sensing she needed him. He whispered in her ear, "How about tomorrow you take time with the girls."

His words came at such a great time; it was like he knew her internal strife. Katniss was so grateful, for his understanding. "You know maybe we could get together tomorrow and grab coffee."

"Catnip?"

Katniss offering died on her lips. Her eyes went round on her face she felt the hair on the back of her neck stood up straight. The one voice she never expected to hear again was the voice of her ex-hunting partner and friend. She turned around slowly standing in Jo's kitchen was none other than Gale Hawthorne.

"Wait you two know each other?" Madge asked.

"We went to school together." Peeta said. He smiled but Katniss could see his smile did not reach his blue eyes.

"Gale and I were hunting partners, when we were children." Katniss volunteered the situation was awkward.

"Well a little more than just hunting partners I would say, I think were more than friends as well." Gale insinuated.

Peeta arms wound tightly against Katniss.

"You're right we were friends Gale." Katniss said quietly.

The room was filled with tension.

Jo thankfully interrupted the conversation. "Come along kiddies grab a plate of food Cards Against Humanities couples edition will now commence!"

Katniss face turned pale, at the mention of the game. She turned to Peeta, who instantly kissed her lips.

"Together." Peeta said.

Madge linked her arm with Gale's and pulled him into the common room, other wise known as the living room. The game was not a success, it seemed the energy in the room was negative. Gale stared at Katniss and Peeta all night long. The more he'd glared the closer Katniss got to Peeta.

"You okay?" Peeta asked, when they'd took a break.

"Just peachy," Katniss uttered suddenly wanting to leave. "I wish we could go."

"I gather you and Gale had a falling out?"

Katniss shook her head yes. She could see Peeta wanted to ask her more but she was not ready to answer him. She was infinitely glad to hear Jo's voice.

"Come on Brainless we can't start with out you."

Peeta sat down and Katniss sat on his lap. Gale glowered at them.

"Alright so Cards Against Humanity was a bust. But Never have I Ever is next, if you did what ever the card say's take a shot. Got it," Jo said.

The bag with the prompts was given to Cressida. She picked out a card and read. "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

Katniss expected amongst the boys for Jo and Cressida to drink. But she was surprised when Madge instead of Cressida took the shook.

"What the family where was I?" Jo asked.

Madge grinned mischievously and winked.

Messalla took the bag next and picked up a prompt. "Never have I ever pissed in a public space."

Katniss blushed and took a shoot.

Jo slammed her hand on her lap, "Really brainless you, who wouldn't come out of dressing room in your bra."

This caused laughter from the girls.

"She was 13 and had to go badly. She peed on the side of the road hidden in bushes." Gale answered.

Katniss did not acknowledge Gales answer. The bag was tossed to Madge. She shook it and picked one. "Never have I ever gotten locked out my room but naked."

This caused laughter.

Katniss grinned and looked to Peeta giving him the shot.

Cressida asked, "It happened during a road trip, but what about you Peeta?"

Peeta grinned, "Last weekend Finnick stole my stuff from the shower. Fortunately Katniss was in the room, and let me in."

"Peeta doesn't have a problem with nudity. He strolled down the hall and knocked on the door as if had all the time in the world." Katniss shook her head, Gale's eyes went round on his face as he listened to them.

"Your turn Gale," Madge said giving him the bag.

He took the bag and grinned, he looked at Katniss then said, "Never have I ever been in handcuffs."

Everyone except for Jo drank. All eyes turned to her.

"What, I'm not into the kinky tie me up stuff." Jo said defensively.

Katniss shared a small smile with Peeta that only Gale saw.

Jo got the bag. She gave it to Bly who looked like a normal guy. "Okay here we go." He shook the bag and removed one card. "Never have I ever done it in a public space."

When Katniss and Peeta took a drink, Jo exclaimed. "Oh hell no!"

"Yeah come on guys, seriously?" Madge said.  
Katniss blushed and she said, "Yesterday in the laundry room."

"The laundry room in your building doesn't have any doors!" Jo exclaimed.

"Yeah we had to be quiet." Peeta said grinning slyly. "Where'd you guys go at it?"

Jo sighed then she said, "In his car."

"In the guys locker room shower," Gale confessed.

"Damn, honey I'm missing out on your school." Messalla said winking at Cresidea.

"We did it in behind a bar once." Cressida said, "But it sounds lame compared to the newlyweds here."

They all laughed.

The game went round and round. Various questions gained notoriety. Never have I ever fallen asleep at the movies, Jo confessed to have fallen asleep during a Batman movie. On never have I skipped school, Madge confessed to nearly not graduating because of Gym. By the end of the night every one was pleasantly buzzed.

Peeta asked, "Never have I ever regretted a kiss."

Katniss watched Gale, watch her pour herself a shot and drink it.

"Really," Gale said standing up and walking away.

Peeta said, "Go talk to him."

Katniss wasn't sure if she should go she looked to Madge who looked hurt, "Are you sure?"

"Go, I'll speak to Madge." Peeta kissed her on the cheek.

Katniss reluctantly stood and walked out of the room and into Madge's room. "Hey."

"You and the blonde are really together huh?" Gale said, he sounded clearly upset.

"Yes, it was always him Gale." Katniss did not move further in the room she wasn't sure it was safe to do so.

"Back in High School I watched the way you followed him with your eyes." Gale said.

Katniss was surprised. "You did?"

"Yeah Katniss you'd space out when ever he walked by. Funny thing was he was watching you too." Gale raked his fingers through his hair.

This was not news to Katniss. Peeta told her he'd practically stalked her in High School.

Gale gazed into her eyes. "I really liked you, I thought we'd end up together, but after I tried kissing you and you just walked away from me I got mad. I got really furious."

"Maybe your reaction is what caused me to run in the opposite direction. I mean you were down right mean to me." Katniss said.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk. You love him?" Gale asked.

"I do, and I forgive you for being a jerk." Katniss said.

Gale gazed at her, "I guess it's too late for us to be friends."

"For you and me I'm not sure, but hey you've got a hot blond who seems crazy about you." Katniss consoled.

Gale conceded. "Madge is pretty nice."

"Madge is the best thing since fudge on ice cream." Katniss said, noting that Madge stood behind her.

"She's right you know I am the bombdiggity." Madge said smiling.

"Look why don't I leave, you two to talk." Katniss said backing out of the room, she ran into Peeta who was waiting for her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lifted herself on tiptoes to kiss him. At the touch of his lips she sighed.

"You okay?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah I'm okay," Katniss answered but frowned as she saw the room lights were off. "What's going on?"

Peeta answered her, "This just turned into a make out party."

Katniss grabbed a burger and some goodies then said, "Hmmm, Peeta lets go home."

Peeta held out his hand toward her. They walked to her building once there she opened the door and found her roommate Z with a book in her hand.

"How did the festivities go?" Z inquired.

"Good, we bring you sustenance." Katniss offered.

"And ear plugs." Peeta offered.

"I find these offerings acceptable, go forth and copulate." Z said as she looked into the bag.

Once in her room Katniss asked, "Peeta why did you give her ear plugs?"

Peeta pushed the door to her room closed and then pushed her against the door, "Because never have I ever, heard such loud exuberant noises during copulation."


	12. Chapter 12

Hi Ya'll this is a three part'er, it's a small one but I hope you like it. It takes place at the end of the second year. It's so very hard for Katniss to say goodbye but she has to grow up and there is nothing better when you have friends to help you get through them. Plus she has PEETA (I know lucky girl). I hope you like this.

PS I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Her friends we're graduating. Katniss couldn't believe Madge, Cressida and Jo were moving on. Because she and Peeta doubled up on classes during the summer break and winter break they had another year and a half to go until she graduated school. Katniss pursed her lips to keep from losing her composure. She looked around at her friend's suite, there were boxes everywhere. Madge was the most organized of all of them. She had each box labeled with a packing list that contained pictures of what she placed into each box.

Cressida's stuff was also boxed, up but the box was labeled with a general description such as clothes, shoes, kitchen stuff and so forth. Jo however had two boxes and black bags spread out everywhere. She was waiting for Bly to arrive to help her organize and move.

Katniss stood up and walked in to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face as a deterrent to keep from crying. "Keep it together Everdeen." She muttered to her image in the mirror.

She walked out squaring her shoulders before carefully picking up a stack of Madge's folded shirts. Crying was not her thing; she avoided it like the plague.

"Awe Catnip, you look upset," Madge said wrapping her arms around her.

Ever since Gale and Madge began dating, Madge adopted the nickname Gale had given her as a child. Katniss personally hated it but she was going to miss her friends.

"You don't get to call me that any more, you flat-leaver." Katniss grumbled affectionately.

Madge laughed, "Gale was right you are grumpy."

"I was never going to win Miss Congeniality," Katniss reminded Madge of their favorite Sandra Bullock movie.

Madge chuckled looked at Katniss in the face and batted her eyelashes, they both uttered at the same time, "Because all I want is world peace."

They both laughed recalling the moment they met, how Jo called Madge to help her get ready for the first two dates with Peeta. Madge trashed her clothing. Katniss remembered how nervous and angry she felt two years ago. Yet none of that mattered because in the end, she'd gained three best friends and superb boyfriend.

"Why do you have to move to New York for?" Katniss pouted.

Madge squeeze Katniss and uttered, "Because, that is where my internship is with Cinna. I'm so proud that he took that step to design his own clothing. I knew his designs would take off. I was surprised he offered me a chance to help build his house of fashion, I couldn't say no to that. Besides Gale's nearly done with the academy, and I want to be with him."

Katniss slumped on the floor she was upset but she could understand. Madge had a mind for business and was extremely fashionable. The chance to work with Cinna was a one in a life time deal. It was a bonus that Gale was in New York.

The front door of the suite opened and closed and Cressida came running in she jumped on Katniss giving her the tightest hug as she screamed in her ear. "Messalla did it, he got me in!"

Katniss was buried under Cressida and she said in a muffled voice, "Get off of me."

"Oh," Cressida said letting go of Katniss. "I am so sorry Katniss," She sat up on her knees. "I'm just over the moon!" Cressida screeched.

Normally Cressida was the picture of restraint and coolness, this exuberant wild creature was not her friend. Something was up for Cressida to act so giddy. "It's okay," Katniss said brushing off the t-shirt she stole from Peeta. "Now what did you have to tell us?"

"You know how Messalla has been on assignment in Europe, well he told me to send in my resume, and I did. But I didn't think anything of it, because come on this is the big leagues. Then last week I did an interview with his boss Plutarch, because the director they had with them up and left for the BBC."

"So did you get it?" Madge said putting down her bright pink tape.

"Well I just was on a video conference call. They've hired me and I'm going to Paris. We're shooting the movie stars for the Cannes Film Festival, first. I mean I have to start out small before I get to do the hard hitting stuff." Cressida spoke a mile a minute she stood up and waved her hands in the air. "But I'm so, EXCITED!"

"AGGGHH," Madge screeched as she and Cressida jumped up and down happily.

Katniss was happy for her friends but she couldn't manage a smile.

"Oh Katniss," Cressida said, as she looked down to see her biting her lower lip. "Don't cry."

Both girls hugged Katniss on the floor.

"I'm not crying, I'm happy for you guys." Katniss whispered wiping her face. They were the only girl friends she'd ever have. "I'm just going to miss you guys, you know. Two years of all of this stuff, coming over, you guys dressing me, harassing me, making sure I'm dressed nicely." Katniss mumbled.

"Oh sweetie if you think this is the end of our friendship you're nuts. First off, I did not invest two years of my life to have you retort back into a slob." Madge snapped her fingers and cocked her head sideways.

"What Madge said it's true," Cressida said. "I mean seriously Katniss I'm going to miss you to and I expect us to skype, whatsaspp, text, call you as much as I can. We were talking." Cressida said looking at Madge.

At this point the door slammed. "Where are all my PITCHES?" Jo yelled into the room.

"HERE," The girls called out.

"Oh damn," Jo said stopping short into the room. Jo always had the ability read a room perfectly. She pointed to Katniss, "It's time for the talk, isn't' it?"


	13. Chapter 13

OlA, friends as they say in Brazil. Who hasn't been glued to the television watching the Olympics. I love it when someone unexpected takes the gold I cry and shout for them. Thank you for following this story, I really do love this universe and I am so glad you guys like it as well. With out further ado here is part two of the friends leaving. I hope you guys are having great summer.

Ps you know HG is not mine...but I heart SC for writing such wonderful characters.

ps...when we last left them the girls were about to drop something on Katniss...you know how her friends are... ;)

* * *

"Yep we need to tell her," Madge said.

"Tell me what?" Katniss was confused. Her friends had a funny look on their faces, as if they had something to tell her but were waiting for the right moment. She waited patiently for them to speak.

"Well," Cressida said looking at Jo pointedly.

Jo sat on the floor and pushed Katniss playfully. "Brainless you didn't think we'd leave you alone."

Katniss wondered what her friends were up to. Any time they made secretive plans they sometimes backfired. Like the game night that nearly ended poorly had Peeta not been the bigger man and urged her to speak to Gale. She carefully strung her words together, looking at each one of her friends in the eyes.

"I'm not backwards, you know. I know you guys have to you've got to graduate and move on with your lives. You have incredible opportunities. Madge, New York and fashion go hand in hand. And Cressida, Europe has so many opportunities for a young reporter with aspirations for directing. Jo even though she hasn't told anyone where she's going to graduate school, has never been with a guy who treats her like a queen. I can understand why you want to spend your summer with him until you begin your graduate program. I am seriously happy for all of you but I can't deny that I'm upset because I know we're going to split up."

All of the girls looked at her partly with unshed tears and with excitement in their eyes. This caused Katniss to be confused.

"Well," Madge said looking to Cressida.

Again her friends shared that same look. It was driving Katniss crazy. "What have you guys been up to?"

Cressida cleared her throat. "Well we've been talking to Peeta."

Katniss sadness turned into a scowl.

Jo shoved her, "There's that scowl we've all come to love."

Katniss narrowed her eyes wanting to know what Peeta and her friends were conspiring about behind her back. Peeta always was looking out for her well being. She loved him all the more for this. She couldn't wait to see him, when she got back to her suite.

"Madge you'd better tell her before she blows up." Jo uttered.

Katniss lips twitched she wanted to stay mad but couldn't.

"Well Peeta came to us, a few weeks ago, he was concerned you weren't going to take this well. He said we were your only girlfriends, and that each one of us meant the world to you." Madge's lips trembled. "I knew you cared for us but when Peeta said you thought of us like family, I just-" Madge fanned herself tears were brimming in her eyes. She fanned herself before she continued. "I understood because you guys are like my family. In high school, I didn't have close friends everyone avoided me, because of who my father was." Madge confessed her story keeping her tears at bay.

What Madge shared was news to Katniss, she'd always pictured Madge as the 'it' girl everyone wanted to be around. She never pictured her to be ostracized by the kids in school. Jo gave Madge a tissue and Cressida took over.

Cressida put her hand on Madge's shoulder before she turned to Katniss. "As Madge said we were surprised by Peeta. I told my boyfriend he'd better step it up." Cressida said sassily, this made the girls laugh. "Seriously, Peeta is like the model standard to what every boyfriend should be." Cressida said, "Plus he's friggen hot." She grinned and winked, causing Katniss to feel jealous. While she didn't like girls to ogle Peeta there was no way to hide the fact that her Peeta was a delicious visual treat. "So we decided this summer you were going to split you up."

"What?" Katniss was genuinely confused by what Cressida said, it must have shown on her face because her friends giggled.

"Well, you're going to spend the summer visiting us, with Peeta. He helped set it up." Cressida said.

"You're not mad at him?" Madge asked concern visible on her face.

Her face softened. She couldn't believe Peeta had done something like this. He always seemed to surprise her, going above and beyond. Her heart constricted for him, and it expanded for him. She looked down to her hands momentarily, knowing she and Peeta did not have a passing college infatuation. For her she'd found the man she wanted to be with. She wondered how she was going to show it to him. What could she possibly do to somehow top this?

Cressida called her, "Katniss?"

Katniss glanced up, her face she knew was dewy with the love she felt for Peeta. "No I am not upset. I am just speechless."

"I'm so glad. I really can't wait for you and Peeta to head out to see us in like four weeks." Madge said.

Katniss was looking forward to traveling. Peeta knew she'd always wanted to see the world. He'd fixed it so that she could go and see her friends. She then realized, other than graduating, she didn't know what Jo's plans were. She looked to Jo, "Where are you going?"

"Well actually, Brainless, you're stuck with me." Jo said.

"What do you mean by stuck with me. Did you not pass Professors Wiress class?" Katniss was concerned, Wiress class on statistical mathematics was tough, she knew Jo struggled with that class.

"Nope passed it, squeezed by with a 70 on the final," Jo grinned.

Katniss face still remained puzzled.

Jo lightly punched her in the arm. "Well Kiddo you're looking at the newest RHD Resident Hall Direct for the Seniors Apartment Complex. And guess who is going to be working under me. Peeta helped fill out the application, and you were a-shoe-in with your grades. You should thank me because your last year and a half here you'll be saving money. You and Peeta have been working so hard to graduate a year early from school. Working as an RA will help with the expenses and it'll help your career." Jo said.

"Peeta was right you both deserve a summer off." Madge said.

Katniss was stunned. She was thrilled beyond belief that she was going to spend the summer with her girls, flabbergasted that she didn't have to worry about her housing. That was a major part of her school bill. In the process she would be working with one of her best friends. She glanced at them they were all sitting before her waiting to see what she would do. Katniss did the only thing that could be done. She tackled them on to the floor giving them a fierce hug.

They laughed as they fell on the floor in a heap of arms and legs. They lay there for a few moments enjoying the silence. Katniss knew these moments were precious, but even as she lay there she bit her bottom lip. "Guys what do you think I should do for Peeta?"


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thank you once more for all of your support and for following this mad capped Everlark College Fic. Thank you for your reviews and funny comments, they've made my day when work sucked. So here is Katniss and her friends once more plotting for with each other for the sake of Peeta.

PS do not own the Hunger games.

* * *

"Listen that kid has a grin from ear to ear everyday. I think you're doing it right." Jo said sitting up. Cressida gave Jo a high five.

Katniss rolled her eyes, her face red as she sat up, "Seriously guys."

"I think I understand what Katniss is saying. Peeta goes above and beyond for her, she wants to do something nice for him in return that doesn't have to do with them being naked." Madge stood up she went to the bathroom to check herself in the mirror.

Jo said, "Well that means I'm out, all I know how to do is f-"

"JO!" Madge admonished.

"Seriously why do you think I was going to say something nasty? I was going to say feed Bly's fish when he goes out of town."

"Bly has fish?" Madge asked.

"Yeah when he moved here last year, he got a fish so that his place wouldn't seem so lonely. Whenever he's out of town I take care of it." Jo clarified.

"That's nice." Cressida said.

Jo wrinkled her nose. "Yeah he's never had a girl do that for him. You know take care of his place. Normally the women he dates take advantage of him. They steal his money, eat his food. He found the girl he was dating with another guy in his apartment. I'm pretty tops if you ask him."

"Okay girls come on get back to task, we have to help out our girl." Madge said.

"Last month when I met up with Messalla, he made me the most romantic dinner." Cressida sighed.

"That's nice but I bet you Katniss has probably cooked for him," Madge's words trailed off as Katniss face turned colors.

She fidgeted in her spot as she felt the glare of her friends.

"Wait you've never cooked for Peeta?" Cressida questioned.

"No," Katniss cheeks burned bright pink, her voice squeaked.

Madge said, "Wait you know how to cook something. I mean I grew up with a chef but I least I know how to make a decent baked ziti."

"Of course I know how to cook." Katniss said thinking of all the years she spent cooking for her family after her dad passed away. Until now she'd never had someone take care of her.

"Then why haven't you?" Cressida asked, Katniss could see her friend switch over into what she called investigative mood.

"Well we live on campus so we eat from the dinning plan. Plus Peeta is great in the kitchen. He makes stuff for me and you guys all of the time." Katniss did not mention that seeing in the kitchen working with his hands did things to her libido. Her eyes glassed over a little as she recalled the way his hands flexed and bended as he kneaded the dough.

"Girls, I think we've lost her." Jo snickered as she snapped her fingers in Katniss face.

"Oh sorry," Katniss blushed, what just happened to her, her friends called the Peeta affect. She often got a dreamy far away look when she thought of him.

Madge said, "So that's it cook for him."

Jo stood, "Come on guys we're taking a trip to the stores."

"Wait what about Z?" Katniss said.

"Oh, that's easy, get her tickets to see that new space movie." Madge said.

"You mean Star Trek," Cressida said.

"Yeah, she's always talking about space and green guys." Madge nodded as they left.

* * *

Adventures in the Super Market

* * *

Katniss followed along, though she hated shopping with them. She thought perhaps this time it wouldn't be that bad. After all they were shopping for food. She was wrong. She was dead wrong this was just as painful. She wondered when food became controversial. She swore if she was about to explode if they showed her one more expensive weird food item.

"I don't want fish eggs," Katniss grumbled.

"But caviar is good," Madge tried to explain.

Katniss looked at her friends. Each one of them expected her to make something according to what their diet was about. Madge liked expensive food, duck liver, and fish eggs. Cressida wanted Katniss to make sushi for Peeta and Jo wanted her to make a vegan meal. Katniss wanted to run.

"Look, can you take me to a local butcher." Katniss said between clenched teeth, she was trying to keep her calm. Clothing was something she knew nothing about, but she knew how to cook, better than any of them.

"Katniss, I don't think there is a butcher near by," Jo said shaking her head as she looked at her phone.

"Why would you want to go to a local butcher for? Everything you need is here." Cressida said holding out the seaweed paper.

"For the last time I'm not making Peeta sushi." Katniss muttered.

"Come on you like sushi." Cressida said.

"Look, I am not knocking your food, but this isn't what I had in mind." Katniss shook her head.

"Then what do you have in mind?" Jo rolled her eyes.

Katniss sighed then said, "Well for one thing I like rustic food. I like the taste of organic vegetables. Back home my sister and I grew our own veggies and spices."

"Really?" Cressida was shocked.

"We didn't have a lot of money so in the summer time Prim grew tomatoes, green onions, cucumbers, squash, sage, oregano, mint, basil and other stuff. It wasn't always peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Gale and I used to hunt for meat. Occasionally we'd catch a deer, rabbits, squirrels, and some birds."

"Squirrels you ate squirrels!" Madge could not contain her shock.

"We were hungry and we had to survive." Katniss shared a piece of her life she hardly ever spoke about. Her childhood was not easy one, but her sister Prim was fed and they had a roof over there heads.

The girls didn't know what to say. The only one who had a childhood that was comparable was Jo. "Kid, make what you know, then."

"I wanted to make some stew, for him." Katniss said.

Cressida was impressed, "Okay stew is good, but what type of meat are you going to put in it?"  
"Well since there isn't a local butcher I thought Lamb stew." Katniss said. "I only made it once but it was pretty good." Katniss said recalling the day she'd gotten enough money together to purchase some lamp chunks for Christmas. It was one of her best holiday memories. She wanted to share it with Peeta.

"Okay, then show us what you need. I'm so interested in knowing what you put in it." Cressida had that look like she wanted to document her making the stew. Katniss shook her head, her friends were persnickety but she wouldn't have them any other way.

"Okay I need rhubarb, but if we don't find any potatoes are good as well," Katniss began to rattle of the ingredients. Each of her friends took off finding the ingredients. They all arrived to her suite less than an hour later where Katniss showed them how to make the stew. She ended up using a crock pot because Peeta would be coming to her place in around four hours.

"Okay Brainless, we're out of here." Jo said.

"TTLY," Madge said wiggling her eyebrows.

Katniss turned red.

"Never mind Madge, Jo made her into a Neanderthal." Cressida said pushing them out of the door. Once alone Katniss made sure the table was set. She was waiting for Peeta. Everything in her suite was packed up. They only had a few days before they had to leave and go. Peeta was taking the last of his final exams today. She ran to her room and put on a short sun dress making sure she looked her best.

"Alright I'm leaving." Z said.

"Thanks Z," Katniss said, looking at her roommate, dressed in a strange outfit. "What are you wearing?"

"It's the science officer uniform." Z said raising her eyebrow.

"Okay," Katniss said as she slipped on her wedge espadrille shoes.

Z shrugged her shoulders then her eyes looked down at the dress Katniss wore and said. "Just remember to clean where ever you guys copulate on."

Katniss would have turned purple had not she laughed quietly. Z was right, about her and Peeta becoming amorous later on. She wanted the evening to be romantic and was taking the steps to make sure everything was perfect.

"The Star Trek movie is exactly two hours two minutes. I will be home in two point thirty minutes from now." Z said in her deadpanned voice.

Katniss shook her head as Z left. She nervously ran to the kitchen to check up on the stew she'd made. This was the first time she'd ever cooked for Peeta. It was important to that this go right. Her hands shook as she checked the rice, it looked fluffy and done. She turned off the stove and made sure the crock pot was turned off before she removed the lid. She didn't have much as kitchen ware so they bought plastic containers to put things in.

"Katniss," Peeta called out as he walked in. His voice sounded stressed. Katniss nearly burned her hands as she finished setting up the table.

"Katniss?" Peeta said.

She looked up to find him standing in the kitchen. She smiled crookedly feeling nervous. "Surprise," she said pushing her hair away from her face.

"What is all of this?" Peeta was surprised.

"The girls told me what you did. I wanted to make dinner for you to say thank you and show you just how much I care about you." Katniss whispered. Fro some reason the words did not flow easily from her lips. This was Peeta who she screamed out his name when they were together. He was the same boy who came to her father's funeral, her Peeta who patiently waited until she was ready to be intimate with, despite her being crazy over him.

She waited anxiously for him to respond. His blue gaze traveled over the plastic silver wear, the food. His lips twitched, but she couldn't tell what he thought. Katniss wanted to please him.

"You cooked for me?" Peeta said in a quiet voice.

"I made lamb stew." Katniss replied as her eyes searched his face. He looked tired, he had faint lines underneath his eyes.

"Like that time you made for your sister." Peeta's fingers touched the orange colored plastic table cloth.

"How did you know?" Katniss asked she watched him as he moved around the table, her anxiety levels were up through the roof.

"You're sister told her friend Elliot who sister was dating my brother." Peeta explained as his beautiful mouth smiled and his eyes shown brightly.

Katniss visibly relaxed.

"You thought I wouldn't like this?"

Her grey eyes opened up wide, she was always shocked by how easily Peeta understood her moods. "Yes."

One moment she was standing by herself the next she was in his arms being kissed thoroughly. When he picked her ups she said, "What about dinner?"

Peeta rushed to her bedroom, "We'll eat later right now, I need you."

Katniss understood she needed him as well. She would always need him, he was her other half. The more time she spent with him the more abundantly clear it became that she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

Later that night they came out of the room. Katniss was wearing his shirt Peeta only wore his boxers. They found a note on the table. Peeta picked it up. Katniss stood on tiptoe and looked over his shoulder. "What does it say?"

"Dear Katniss, Star Trek was quiet enjoyable, so was your cooking. The black light did not pick up any bodily fluids. You have been a passable roommate enjoy your summer. I left for home with my boyfriend- Z"

"HOLY CRAAAP Z HAS A BOYFREIND!" Katniss said, this was one hell of a way to end her school.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Okay so this is really the next to last chapter for Dirty Yet Virginal. I hope you guys enjoy what I like call the farewell tour. They're entering their Senior Year and Katniss has so many questions about the future. Any body whose in college or high school that summer before your senior year is always fraught with frightening decisions.

Just a quick disclaimer, I'm from NY so honestly I love the city -ie Manhattan, for the world NYC is comprised of 5 Boroughs its what they call the city, for us who live in NY, the city is Manhattan.

PS: thank you for following the story, and yes I'm updating twice in one week hooray! But I must always state I do not own the hunger games.

* * *

The summer flew by. Katniss sighed as she contemplated the past six weeks. She gone and seen the most historic and romantic places but nothing compared to going home. She hadn't been home since she started college. Katniss missed the quiet peaceful comforting serene woods. It was exciting to see her sister and see how their mother was doing.

Katniss couldn't wait to show Peeta where she and Gale used to hunt. She wanted to feel the soft peat of the forest floor beneath her booted feet. She wanted to take Peeta to her father's cabin and show him the lake. She wanted to share her childhood with him, but first they had to finish their trip.

She was thankful this was the last leg of the trip. Katniss punched the pillow. She couldn't believe where Madge decided to settle down. Her friend could have asked her father to gotten her a luxury suite inside one of the trendy steel and glass towers they were constantly building for the rich. Madge didn't want that she wanted to make it on her own.

She'd picked this second floor walkup, that was dirt cheap. Katniss found just how that Madge could abide the one room flat. It wasn't the flat that she disliked. She shook her head as she pulled the blanket over her thin shoulders. A horn went off and Katniss grimaced.

Katniss did not like New York.

She turned on her side, to look at Peeta. The mattress on the pullout sofa was horrible. The air-conditioned unit on the window hissed and rattled. It was hot in the city, it was well past midnight and the temperature outside was still in the nineties. The bright streetlight shadow made Madge's living room glow. Outside she could hear the traffic, a taxis horn, people speaking as they walked by, the music from the corner bar.

She closed her eyes and squinted even as she yawned.

It was a great city, it was impressive, it was everything and more. She was ready to leave the heat, the large industrial buildings, and the noise. It drove her mad. She took the pillow and put it over her head. She felt the same way in Paris and all of the other large European cities Cressida dragged them to in the two weeks and a half they visited. Katniss enjoyed the smaller villages and towns. It wasn't that the cities were bad, they had vitality and the people were nice. But she enjoyed the peace and quiet of the woods. Anytime she and Peeta rolled into a city it was another learning curve for Katniss. She'd gotten lost in each city they stayed at and each time a local would take their time to help her get back to where she was staying at.

She loved the food, she loved the music, and she loved seeing her friends happy. Cressida took them on a shoot for a local news piece. She was brilliant behind the camera. She was able to get the best of the people that were being interviewed. Her pieces were fast hitting but with a human touch. People She was doubted as an up and comer in the media world.

Katniss was delighted for her friends. They'd found their niche in an environment where jobs for college graduates were few and in between. However because Cressida was constantly moving from one European country to the next she and Peeta found themselves sleeping where ever the crew slept, in the news van, in hostles with small bunk beds, and community bathrooms, they stayed any where they could sleep. Everyone but Katniss slept, she only found peace when Peeta would crawl into the bunk or space with her. Her mind wouldn't shut down, no matter how tired she was. Having him gently rub her back and smelling that unique blend of cinnamon and dill scent calmed her frazzled state of being.

She'd thought they'd find some peace when they reached New York, but she was wrong. She was in desperate need was a good nights sleep. However as she glanced at the semi dark room, she had to be frank with herself. Tonight like on other nights it wasn't the unfamiliarity or the noise that bothered her solely. She had other things peculating in her brain that didn't allow her to find the rest she needed. Things that affected even the way she ate. She'd lost some weight since the beginning of the trip, and she knew this bothered Peeta.

"Hey, you can't sleep?" Peeta said next to her, he reached out and pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"No," Katniss shook her head on the pillow staring at his clear blue eyes. She thought he was asleep but she was wrong.

He yawned, pulling her closer. "It's the noise?"

"Yeah," Katniss said laying her head on top of her favorite spot on his chest. This was the one place in the world where she didn't have to be anything else but herself. "Seeing Madge is great. Knowing she and Cinna have created so much buzz is amazing. But," Katniss trailed off.

"You're not a city girl." Peeta grinned, she smiled back.

He knew her so well, better than anyone else including her sister. Her heart soared with the rush of love she felt for this man. She lay back down on her back examining what she was going to say to Peeta next.

"No, I like the quiet of the woods. I don't like how bright it is at night, I mean you can't see the night sky. How Gale does it I don't know, he used to love the forest." Katniss recalled the boy from her youth. The one who couldn't wait to be outside, he'd morphed into the guy who loved the frenetic energy of the city.

"People change Katniss. They outgrow the things they liked as kids, or sometimes they gravitate toward the things they really were attracted too. I think Gale always liked this lifestyle even though he grew up with us in good ol'District Twelve." Peeta said leaning up on his elbow.

Katniss was curious as to what Peeta wanted. "What do you want, you know after we finish school next year?"

"It's silly really," Peeta leveled a bashful look towards her. His fingers danced on the back of her hand, he swallowed various time indicating just how nervous he felt.

"What do you want?" Katniss insisted she wanted to know what his plans were. She could only guess as to why he looked so anxious.

"Well honestly I want to be with you, if you'll allow it." Peeta said.

Katniss was shocked by his simple reply. "With me, you just want to be with me?"

In all honesty seeing her friends move on had her thinking about the future. They only had a year or so left. What was going to happen to them, she found herself wondering in the middle of the night. She wondered how she was going to face a day with out him. She'd come to the conclusion they would have to break up and go their separate ways. She couldn't fathom this but at the same time she couldn't deal with the idea of being a road block to his success and happiness.

"Why do you look so shocked by my request?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah I am," Katniss gushed.

"Why, explain to me why?" He looked genuinely curious.

"What about your dreams Peeta? What why would you want to be with me? Don't you want to be happy?"

"I am happiest when I'm with you." Peeta stated simply.

"You could do anything, be anything." Katniss said but wanting to jump of a cliff because she knew she was talking him into breaking up with her.

"I was thinking of opening up a bakery near the school." Peeta cautiously told her. Katniss didn't understand why he was so timid to tell her his wants.

She pressed forward want to hear him, to understand where he was coming from. "I thought you were going to work in your family's bakery, take the reins so to speak. You're the best baker in the family."

"Katniss, no one back home needs me. No one needs me." Peeta said quietly.

Her grey eyes searched his blue ones. She could see the sadness in his eyes. It accounted for a lot. Peeta hardly went home during break they normally spent together because she didn't have the money to travel. She never questioned it until now. He didn't get phone calls, letters, emails, text messages or care packages from his family. She reached out to tenderly touch his face.

Then she recalled what he told her previously, and recalled the witch that was his mother. His family would move on, his friends would move forward, and not look back. No one needed him, or wanted him except for her. She couldn't face a future with out him. "I need you." She whispered desperately over and over again as she sat astride him placing small kisses on his face.

His blue eyes darkened with passion.

"I don't know what's wrong with your family." Katniss said leaning her head down to kiss him, she felt the way his fingers threaded through her hair. She paused to look at him, panting.

"I love you." Peeta whispered.

She ground into him showing him just how much she loved him back. She was on her back in seconds. His hot mouth covering hers, Katniss groaned deeply. Then the lights went on in the room, "Guys I can't sleep, who wants ice cream?"

Madge's voice was like a downpour of ice on them both. Peeta chuckled at her unhappy face. He kissed her nose and sat up, "I'm up for ice cream."  
Katniss was grumpy however an idea began to form in her brain. But it meant saving up money and this was something she was excellent at.


	16. Chapter 16

For: loveinpanem An outtake from the Dirty yet Virginal universe set three years after. PS, titania522 you are exceptional girl, thank you for betaing!

Happy Valentine's Day! ( mellarkberries I totally understand crazy roommates…based off ah real occurrences)

Hi All...This was posted on Tumblr a while back it is the conclusion to Dirty Yet Virginal. Its the last hoorah before the end of college. I have really enjoyed this College Everlark Universe. But Alas all good things must come to an end or is it a beginning...?...not sure. I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for reviewing, following and really showing the love. I hope this romantic...yet funny story brings a smile to your face. BTW...this really did happen to yours truly...names have been changed.

* * *

Katniss was going to gut her newest suite-mate.

In her last semester of college she was sure she was going to go to jail. Once more the sound of the violin playing at three in the morning vibrated through the walls of her room. This was the last straw. "GRRR..." Katniss grunted.

"Katniss, you have to calm down, or else you're not going to be able to pass your final tomorrow." Peeta sat down on the bed with her.

Her suite-mate Slyvania was the most awful human being to walk the earth. "Peeta she thinks she's like freaking Sherlock Holmes, except she isn't solving anything, because she doesn't have any finals. In fact, I found out her internship was over a week ago."

"Come on, Katniss," Peeta gently hugged Katniss, slowly rubbing her back.

This summer, she was a Resident Assistant in the PhD department housing. Jo was her boss and had showed a little nepotism by giving Katniss the opportunity to live for free on campus while she finished up the classes she needed to graduate.

It was supposed to be fun, especially having Peeta shacked up with her. She glanced at her beloved boyfriend of past three years and a half.

All of her suite-mates were great. They all clicked and were happy until the last one arrived. She was given the other single in the apartment. No one understood why until they found her playing her violin in her birthday suit in the middle of the night. Sylvania was the one girl everyone hated. She was supposedly highly educated and acted as if she was above everyone else. She was a snob, a degree elitist, but this didn't bother Katniss.

Katniss reasoned the girl was only at the school for the summer doing an internship in the biology department. She was there for four weeks and normally Katniss could scowl her way through that. However, the pasty blond girl had crossed the line when Katniss realized she had a thing for Peeta.

No sooner had Sylvania spotted Peeta than the chick actually slid up to him like a snake and swung her limp blond hair in his direction. Katniss was livid but she did not tear into the girl because Jo literally stomped on her foot. A week later Peeta had to haul her to their room, because she was prancing around the suite naked. Katniss might have called Sylvania's face Sherlock ugliest Cosplay.

Ever since then there was an all out war between Katniss and the biology bimbo, as Madge called her. The girl was one long list of complaints about everyone and everything. There wasn't enough room in the refrigerator for her, yet she never put an ounce of food in it. Not surprisingly that little scrawny chick ate every one's food. The worst part was no one could catch her doing it.

"Katniss, you're going to have to calm down."

"Peeta, do you realize I have been hearing this crap for four weeks?" Katniss could not help wanting to explode.

Peeta grinned, then leaned in and kissed Katniss, he took the book she had in her hand and tossed it to the side as he pushed her down onto the bed. Katniss wound her arms around Peeta, her body going from hot and annoyed to hot and bothered in seconds. Peeta had delicious hands and mouth. It was clear that Peeta had ulterior motives.

"Let's forget about the naked Sherlock and the books, and let me relieve you of your stress, besides the violin will cover up the bed rocking and your screaming."

Katniss eyes widened as she bit her lip then she chuckled, Peeta was right, "I allow it."

Peeta relieved of her stress and took care of her.

* * *

Morning After

* * *

Katniss had forgotten abut Sylvania and in the morning she kissed Peeta before leaving. The test went soothingly and Katniss was confident she'd passed. With the testing finally finished, Katniss was free to follow through with the plan she'd made. Katniss was going to celebrate their first year anniversary by recreating what they called their Second Valentine's Date. She texted Peeta to let him know she was going to make him dinner.

Katniss made the trip to the supermarket and purchased the ingredients for her private dinner with Peeta. She was confident that all of her suite-mates would be out tonight. Katniss spent many hours getting all of the details just right to copy what Peeta had done so long ago. That dinner was so important because he had cooked for her and she had finally taken the step and slept with him after a year of dating. It was such a monumental move, and tonight she was planning another milestone.

Katniss wanted them to live together now that they were out of school.

Katniss had plans and she didn't want them to be ruined. So she followed the recipe to the T. When everything was done and Katniss's hands were shaking from the excitement. The small table was set up with candy hearts, cut out hearts with red doilies around the edges, just the way Peeta had set up the table.

She went into her room and grabbed her shower stuff and headed to the shared bathroom. Katniss showered, washed her hair and put on the red little number she wore that night. She applied the make up. As she was adding the final touches, she heard him the moment he entered the apartment.

"Katniss!"

Peeta's call sounded funny to her ears. Katniss frowned and walked out of the bathroom, ready to reveal herself to Peeta. But when she arrived Katniss saw red. There sat Sylvania naked at the table. The dinner she'd prepared had been eaten.

"So Peeta, why go with that scowling idiot when you can have this." Sylvania stood up with her violin in hand, she took her bow and slid it up and down her body.

Peeta's eyes were darting all over the place.

"Sylvania!" Katniss marched up to her. "How dare you?"

Sylvania acted as if nothing happened. She began to play her violin.

Katniss tried to remain cool. She looked to Peeta for help. But he was trying avoid the situation. As calmly as she could Katniss used her RA voice, "I am going to ask that you put some clothing on, my guest is uncomfortable and this can be misconstrued as sexual harassment.

"What!?," Sylvania exclaimed right before her face contorted into hard stare and she started running after Katniss around the room.

"Run," Katniss yelled to Peeta but he was in shock. Sylvania chased her around the table but she was quick and nimble. Katniss ran toward the living area jumped over the couch grabbed Peeta's hand, together they escaped into her room. Sylvania banged on her door. Katniss went to search for her bow and arrows. Today was the day that pest got maimed. Peeta grabbed Katniss phone and called Jo. "Jo, Sylvania is gone cuckoo."

"Wait in your room and what ever you do, don't' let Katniss grab her hunting gear." Jo ordered through the Phone.

Katniss had her bow and arrow and was aiming it at the door.

"Katniss, just think about this…" he said in a panic-stricken voice.

"Just a nick, Peeta, just let me nick her freaking ears. Or her fingers or foot something!" Katniss murmured as he stood in front of her. He tried to get through her defense mechanism.

"No, Katniss! You can't do that! Sylvania might be crazy but she needs to be treated with compassion."

"But Peeta she was NAKED!" Katniss growled, "Not to mention she was trying to get you to sleep with her…in front of my eyes!"

"Yeah I know but I didn't even look at her. The entire time I was thinking, when is Katniss going to save me?." Peeta slowly took the bow and arrow from her hands. "You're so close to graduating, you don't need this to ruin your future. She isn't worth it, besides security is coming."

Katniss wanted very much to tear the girl apart but what Peeta was saying was true. "Alright Mellark we'll try diplomacy, but if she gets out of hand I, get to shoot her."

Peeta chuckled. He pecked sweetly on the nose. "Okay."

"Campus Police" A man shouted.

There was a struggle going out there. Peeta and Katniss looked at each other wondering what was going on. Suddenly there was silence.

"Is everyone in there okay?"

Katniss opened the door to catch two campus Police officers drag Syvania's skinny naked ass out of the suite. She was yelling and screaming.

"Ma'am is everything okay?"

Katniss smiled at the security guard who stood with a clip board in hand with paperwork. "Yeah, can I fill this in tomorrow?"

"Sure, thing, you know this isn't her first incident today."

"What?" Peeta questioned.

The guard looked around before whispering "Let's just say she got into an altercation with the head of Biology's wife."

Peeta whistled. "You mean, she was the one having the affair with Crane?"

The security guard gave them a look to indicate yes.

Katniss should have been shocked but instead she was relieved, Peeta came to her rescue, if she had shot that girl her future would have gone down the drain. He was the calm to her fire, his steadfastness was something she valued. She wanted to be held by him and couldn't wait until the security guard left.

"Wow," Peeta exclaimed. Then looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Are you okay?" The security officer asked pointing to Katniss face.

Her face must have showed her state, she was stressed about what she was going to do. Katniss blurted out, "Everything is going to be great, now if I can get the courage to ask my boyfriend to move in with me."

The security grinned, pointed behind Katniss and said. "Looks like you did."

Katniss did not notice when the security guy left. She was left standing in the room with Peeta feeling anxious.

"You recreated our Second Valentine's Day, so that you could ask me to move in with you?" He sounded shocked.

"Yeah," Katniss nodded. She suddenly felt shy. "Do you want to?"

Her nervousness was for nothing because his face bloomed into a joyous smile. Peeta crossed the room and kissed Katniss hard on the lips.

When she resurfaced she uttered, "I love you Peeta Mellark, Happy Second Valentine's Day."

The End...?...


End file.
